Remember
by Misaru Keigo
Summary: Update! Chap 5! Jari-jari mungil yang sudah terikat benang merah./"Apa sekarang kau mengerti Sakura? Aku membutuhkanmu, dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu."/Tak akan terlepas. Sampai nyawa-lah yang akan menjadi taruhannya./"Aku tidak akan mengeluh dan membuat Sasori-nii cemas…"/Benang itu semakin melilit./"Ceritamu sungguh menarik, Akasuna..."/ Kembali dari Hiatus panjang. Gomen. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

**Chapter 1 'Can You?'**

**A/N : Neeee~ Misaru here x3**

**Kali ini fict bikinan Misa, dan pertama kali di fandom Naruto.. jadi mohon kerja samanyaaa~ (SaRu : mohon kerjasamanya (_ _)) **

**Ah, Misa ga mau banyak basa basi (?) jadi langsung baca aja ya ne..**

**Penentuan fict ini ada di readers sekalian..**

**Jadi jangan lupa-**

**MiSaRu : RnR minna? :3**

* * *

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Remember **_**Copyright **_**: Misaru Keigo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Warning : AU, OOC(?), Typo(s), Miss typo(s), Poetry, Gaje, de el el**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

_Bila aku dapat memilih._

_Bukan inilah pilihan yang akan ku pilih._

_Yang ku inginkan adalah bersamamu._

_Terus bersamamu._

_Hingga takdir yang mempermainkan kita._

.

.

.

Sore. Itulah kata yang terlukis saat mentari telah memutuskan untuk memendamkan diri, berganti oleh indahnya sang rembulan. Biru telah tertutup jingga. Sinar telah meredup seolah lelah dan terganti oleh gelapnya malam. Angin bertiup lebih kencang di iringi oleh kawanan unggas yang tengah mengepakkan sayapnya. Kicau burungpun ikut serta menyambut dunia malam yang sebentar lagi akan datang, menanti setiap insan tersenyum akan kedatangan sang rembulan.. Malam yang telah ditunggu-tunggu atau bahkan malam yang di harapkan tak akan datang.

Angin berhembus dengan kuatnya, membuat setiap insan tak kuasa menahan dingin membutuhkan kehangatan. Kelopak bunga sakura-pun ikut serta menari di tengah semilir angin yang semakin lama semakin berhembus dengan kencang. Hembusan demi hembusan menyapu salah satu pohon sakura yang tumbuh besar di tengah padang rumput yang menari-nari, membuat mereka menjadi saksi bisu antara dua insan yang tengah berdiam diri dan menjauh dari keramaian.

Hening. Tak satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Kini malam di musim semi benar-benar datang. Malam yang di penuhi dengan hawa dingin. Kini awan tengah menutup indahnya sang rembulan yang seolah enggan menyaksikan kebisuan di antara kedua insan yang terus terdiam. Gugurnya kelopak bunga sakura setia menemani keheningan di antara mereka. Terus berhembus dan menari bersama helaian rambut seorang gadis yang memiliki warna sama dengan bunga sakura—_soft pink_.

Masih terus terdiam. Sang gadis masih terduduk merebahkan tubuhnya di antara rindangnya pohon sakura. Pohon yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kisah mereka. Terus dalam keadaan hening—dan—diam.

Bosan. Itulah perasaan yang dirasakan oleh sosok laki-laki berambut raven dengan mata onyx nya yang tengah berdiri di samping gadis berambut bubble-gum. Dia berdiri, menanti seseorang untuk memulai pembicaraan. Telapak tangan nya terus terbenam dalam saku celana seolah tak ingin menunjukan sosoknya. Sungguh bosan dengan keadaan yang tengah ia rasakan. Sesekali dia mengambil kesempatan dari sudut mata onyx nya melirik sosok yang tengah terduduk di sampingnya. Nenikmati setiap hembusan angin dan iringan kelopak bunga sakura. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Namun, pemandangan itu tak seindah ketika dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang sungguh memikat. Kini hanya terdapat wajah sendu. Wajah yang sulit untuk di artikan. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum pilu. Menutup kelopak matanya menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sasuke... Kau—kau sudah tau kabarnya kan? Aku akan pindah ke Suna... besok." Suara lirih yang berhasil memecah keheningan. Keheningan yang berubah menjadi pilu. Sosok yang di panggil hanya berdiam diri. Tak merespon suara lembut yang mengajaknya berbicara. Pandangan nya lurus. Entah apa yang dilihatnya. Tetap tak ada respon, bahkan untuk sekedar melirik sang gadis pun dia tidak mau. Onyx yang tersirat emosi—tajam—dan—dingin.

"Maukah kau menungguku?"

_WUUUSSH—_Lagi-lagi terdiam. Tak ada respon untuk kedua kalinya. Kalimat yang sungguh—menyesakkan. Suara lembut yang berganti lirih. Tatapan tajam yang memperlihatkan secarik kesedihan. Hening.

_Ctik—ctik—ctik—_ribuan tetes air hujan menemani keheningan diantara mereka secara perlahan. Seolah mengerti dan mengartikan situasi dan perasaan pilu dalam benak mereka. Angin—hujan—kelopak bunga sakura—semua berguguran, rapuh tak tertahan. Mewakili rasa sakit dalam hati mereka. Mewakili perasaan yang tengah rapuh.

Sang gadis. Sakura—Haruno Sakura, yang mengetahui sifat dingin kekasihnya hanya dapat tersenyum pilu. Senyuman palsu yang pertama kali ia tunjukan. Berusaha untuk tegar. Tegar akan keputusannya. Tegar akan tindakannya. Dan tegar untuk menerima resiko apapun yang akan di dapatkannya. Dia berusaha berdiri walaupun tubuhnya terasa lemah. Mata emerald nya tertunduk takut, ingin rasanya melihat wajah sang kekasih. Namun dia tidak bisa. Dia—Sakura, berusaha tersenyum walaupun hatinya meringis. Menunggu respon yang di berikan oleh sang kekasih—Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke terus memandang ke arah lurus, tatapan onyx nya yang tajam dan dingin. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tak berubah—datar, seolah menunjukan keegoisannya. Tak merespon ucapan sang kekasih yang setia menunggunya. Tak peduli apapun yang di katakannya, benar—benar—tak—peduli.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Sosok yang sedari tadi membisu, akhirnya angkat bicara. Tubuhnya kini tak lagi bersandar pada pohon sakura, melainkan sudah berdiri tegak. Melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sasu—Sasuke-kun!" Seolah tak menerima kepergian sang kekasih, tangan mungil Sakura kini menarik lembut lengan si Uchiha bungsu. Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Namun, pandangannya tetap sama—lurus. Sama sekali tak ada niat untuk membalikkan tubuh dan menatap emerald sang kekasih. Tak melirik sedikitpun, seolah jijik dengan sosok yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun,"

_Hening._

"Sasuke..."

_Tetap hening._

"..."

"SASUKE! Kumohon—tataplah aku dan jawab pertanyaanku!" emerald yang tak kuasa memendung tangisan. Tangisan yang sedari tadi terus terbenam kini menampakkan sosoknya yang bening dan suci. Mengalir ke setiap lekuk pipi mulus milik Sakura. Rambut soft pinknya mengaliri tetesan air hujan di setiap akhir perjalanan helaian rambutnya. Nafasnya memburu, tubuhnya pucat dan dingin, bibirnya bergetar memendam suara isak tangis yang tak kuasa di tahan. Tatapannya memancarkan sepedihan saat menatap punggung sang kekasih. Berharap Sasuke mau melihatnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya mendecih. Masih tetap terpaku dalam pendiriannya yang egois. Pandangan nya tetap sama. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan onyx dari tatapan tajamnya. Angin yang berhembus diantara derasnya hujan membuatnya berani menepis tangan mungil sang kekasih. Dan masih tetap sama—tanpa—melirik—seikitpun. Sehina itukah Sakura saat ini?

"Cih. Terserah padamu saja! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Ironis. Sungguh ironis. Gugurnya bunga sakura adalah saksi bisu berakhirnya kisah cinta kedua insan yang terselimuti oleh keheningan. Masih bisakah Sakura menganggapnya sebagai seorang kekasih? Masih pantaskah dia menemui Sasuke? Sasuke-nya yang telah dia sakiti? Ah, ingin rasanya teriak, bukan dia yang memutuskan untuk pergi tapi takdirlah yang menentukan mereka berpisah dengan cara yang ironis.

Hatinya bergemuruh merasakan sakit. Dia sangat tersiksa. Tak kuat menahan emosi. Menatap kepergian orang yang dicintainya tanpa mau menatap atau meliriknya sedikitpun. Dia merasa hina dan menjijikkan. Bukan ini yang Sakura mau. Perpisahan. Dia tidak mau berpisah. Seandainya dia bisa, dia ingin lari menahan Sasuke. Menariknya—memeluknya—menciumnya. Tapi semua terbalik. Sakura-lah yang harus di tahan. Dialah yang pergi, bukan Sasuke. Namun, dia juga yang harus menerima resikonya—Sakuralah yang paling tersiksa. Benar-benar tidak adil bila takdir mempermainkan mereka. Ironis bukan?

"Hiks.. Gomen ne—Sasuke-kun, gomen ne..."

Bila aku dapat memilih.

Maka aku akan memilih tuk menghentikanmu.

Rasa sakitku adalah saat kau jauh.

Bahagiaku adalah saat kau tersenyum.

Namun, ego yang membuatku seperti ini.

Ego lah yang memenangkan kisahku tuk menjauh darimu.

.

.

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

Suara bising, gaduh, dan keramaian yang tercipta. Semua terlukis jelas dalam suasana kelas yang bergemuruh. Ya, semester baru kini telah dimulai. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu upacara penerimaan murid baru telah usai di selenggarakan. Kini semua murid tengah berada di kelas masing-masing. Sepuluh B. Itulah yang tertulis pada papan kayu yang tergantung di atas pintu salah satu ruang kelas. Dimana para siswa/i tengah saling memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain, sangat gaduh seolah mereka sudah saling kenal dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Senior High School—waktu bagi mereka memasuki tahap kedewasaan. Canda, tawa terlukis dari raut wajah mereka. Ah, kecuali satu orang. Sosok laki-laki berambut raven yang kini tengah duduk di pojok belakang kelas, seraya menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya dan menatap lurus kearah luar jendela.

Sakura. Mata onyx nya terus menatap gugurnya bunga sakura dari arah jendela. Menari-nari dengan melodi yang di ciptakan oleh kicauan burung. Angin yang berhembus lembut dan ranting-ranting yang berbisik seolah ikut serta dalam mengomentari keindahan sakura. Mengingatkan laki-laki berwajah tampan ini pada kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Memori yang sangat tidak di sukainya.

"Teeemmeeee~ hei Teme!" Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut kuning dengan style jabrik seperti buah durian dengan suara tinggi, namun terkesan manja terhadap sang pemilik rambut raven—Uchiha Sasuke.

"TEEEMEEEE!"

"Berhentilah berteriak di dekatku Dobe! Aku tidak tuli!" Sahut Sasuke gusar yang terlihat dari cara bicaranya yang menahan emosi. Namun, pandangannya tak berubah—tetap sama.

"Kau jahat Teme~ kita sekelas tapi kau tak terlihat senang?"

"Hn"

"Bergabunglah dengan yang lain Teme,"

"Hn"

"Teme,"

"Hn"

"TEMEEEEEE~"

"Kau berisik sekali Dobe! Terserah padamu saja!"

Sosok yang di ketahui mempunyai nama Uzumaki Naruto hanya tersenyum seolah puas menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan wajah tanpa bersalah terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengetahui sifat sahabat kecilnya itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Saat ini tak ada hal yang dapat membuatnya menarik. Dia—Sasuke, hanya ingin kesunyian dan—menatap sendu—bunga sakura.

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

Seminggu telah berlalu. Aktifitas di Konoha High School pun berjalan sesuai prosedur yang di buat. Dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama, benih-benih cinta masa SMA pun mulai tumbuh. Hanya butuh menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan masing-masing setiap insan. Perasaan yang wajar bukan? Ya, tak terkecuali sekelompok gadis yang kini tengah histeris bak melihat sosok pangeran tampan turun dengan gagah dari kuda putih miliknya. Ah, itu hanya perumpamaan yang tersirat dari raut wajah mereka yang kini tengah berbinar-binar. Siapa lagi yang dapat meluluhkan para gadis di sekolah ternama ini. Sang pemilik mata onyx yang pekat dan mempunyai rambut raven seperti—errr… _chickenbutt_, anak pengusaha kaya yang cukup berpengaruh di Jepang dan anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaa~ Sasuke-sama,"

"Sasuke-sama, aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu~"

"Sasuke-sama itu milikku, aku rela bila di sentuh olehmu!"

Berisik. Hanya kalimat itu yang terngiang dalam pikiran Uchiha bungsu ini. Dia—Sasuke, hanya menganggap bodoh gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya. Ah, belum tentu mereka masih gadis, toh terhadapnya pun mereka seperti terbiasa dengan sikap murahan. Seolah dapat meluluhkan hati sang pengeran dengan berserah diri. Tidak mungkin. Hatinya masih terlalu beku untuk diluluhkan. Mungkin, hanya '_dia_' lah yang dapat meluluhkan bekunya karang es di hati Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Mati saja kau bodoh!"

"Jangan dekati Sasori-senpai!"

"Kami tidak peduli apa hubunganmu dengannya! Siapapun dirimu kami tidak akan segan-segan menyakitimu!"

"Kau hanya gadis bodoh yang tak sebanding dengannya! Oleh karna itu JANGAN KAU SENTUH DIA!"

_BYUUURR_—suara guyuran air membuat suasana gaduh kini berubah seketika menjadi hening. Semua perhatian dan pasak mata beralih ke satu titik di tengah lapangan. Tak kecuali Sasuke yang terkejut melihat pemandangan yang terbilang wajar baginya. Bullying—Ah, bukan. Bukan pembully-an yang membuat Sasuke terkejut. Namun, sosok yang tengah di bully lah yang membuat mata onyx-nya terpaku tajam. Sosok gadis yang mempunyai rambut setara dengan warna kelopak bunga sakura. Membuat memori Uchiha bungsu ini memaksa untuk mengulang kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Saat terakhir kali dia melihat rambut yang setara dengan bunga yang di sukai sekaligus di benci olehnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, kaki Sasuke tersontak melangkah kearah gadis yang kini tengah di caci maki. Tapi apa daya, gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya tidak mengijinkan pangeran keluar dari istana. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke kesal dan berdecih. Seandainya mereka bukan perempuan yang drajatnya harus di lindungi, pasti satu-persatu sudah mengeluarkan tetesan darah yang di sebabkan sang pangeran. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Dia tidak boleh menyakiti perempuan secara berlebihan. Walaupun tanpa disadari olehnya, dia sering kali menyakiti perempuan dengan menolak perasaan cintanya. Benar-benar pangeran es.

"Bisakah kalian minggir!" Ucap Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan wajah datar namun tatapannya menyirat kekesalan.

"Ka-kami tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat dan me-menolong ga-dis itu!" Bisik salah satu fans Sasuke yang cukup terdengar olehnya.

"Cih..."

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Tanpa babibu datanglah sosok laki-laki berambut merah dengan wajah _baby-face _yang sangat jelas menunjukkan kebencian saat mata _huzzelnut_-nya menangkap sosok yang sangat di kenalinya tengah di bully oleh fans-fanatiknya.

"Sa-Sasori-senpai?" Kaku. Itulah yang tersirat saat pemilik wajah baby-face itu berlari dan menolong sang gadis. Wajah baby-face itu terus tertutup oleh amarah dan perasaan emosi saat menyadari dan melihat fans-fanatiknya bertindak keterlaluan.

"Kalian... Kalian tidak akan ku maafkan jika berbuat hal lain yang dapat menyakitinya! Kalian dengar?!" Ucap pemilik wajah baby-face yang di ketahui mempunyai nama—Akasuna no Sasori—yang menekan setiap suku kata yang tengah ia lontarkan. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya bahwa dia benar-benar sedang terbawa emosi. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat para penggemarnya terdiam membisu, tak kala memperlihatkan getaran dimatanya karna shock dirinya tengah di gentak oleh sang idola.

"Ba-baik," dengan langkah seribu mereka pun lari tak berani menatap mata huzzlenut milik Sasori.

Situasi ini mempermudah Sasuke untuk memastikan pemilik rambut _bubble-gum _yang sangat ia kenal. Dan alhasil; tersontak pemilik mata onyx tidak bisa berbohong menutupi raut wajah kagetnya. Sosok yang sama dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya, rambut soft pink yang basah dan tergurai, mata emerald-nya yang bersinar, paras wajahnya yang cantik. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal memorinya, senyuman manis sang gadis kini tak terlihat. Berbeda dari gadis-_nya _yang ia kenal tiga tahun yang lalu, wajah nya yang terlihat sangat—datar dan mata emeraldnya yang memperlihatkan secarik kebencian.

Dia—Sasuke, mengepal telapak tangannya geram saat mata onyx-nya melihat sang gadis di sentuh oleh tangan yang bukan miliknya. Hatinya bergemuruh, membuat rasa kesal dan emosinya meningkat dengan cepat. Ah, pantas saja. Gadis yang tengah di tatapnya kini sedang di bopong dengan gaya _bridal-style _oleh pemilik rambut merah dengan mata huzzelnut-nya yang menawan. Pemandangan yang menyuguhkan cukup kehebohan, membuat siswa/i saling berbisik dan saling beradu pandang. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun, tak sedikit orang yang memandanginya penuh benci dan rasa iri. Tak terkecuali Sasuke yang menatap dingin dan penuh kebencian. "Sakura—"

Ingin rasanya Sasuke memukul wajah Sasori dan menggambil Sakura-_nya_. Sakura-_nya_? Apa boleh Sasuke mengatakan kalau Sakura masih menjadi miliknya dan memonopoli Sakura? Hanya menatapnya saja membuat Sasuke marah. Apa dia cemburu? Bolehkan dia marah saat ini? Menarik paksa Sakura untuk kembali ke pelukannya? Apa kau tidak ingat? Kau-lah yang mencampakkannya. Sasuke.

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

Semua pasak mata terpaku melihat kedua insan tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah yang terbilang mewah. Sang gadis yang basah kuyup tengah digendong dengan gaya bridal-style oleh pangeran sekolah—Sasori. Menyadari pandangan dan sorot mata tertuju pada mereka, si gadis yang di gendongnya merasa malu dan mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipi mulusnya yang kini tengah merona. Dia—pemilik mata emerald, terus memandang seseorang yang tengah menggendongnya, tanpa berbicara dia seolah memberi isyarat kepada Sasori dengan tatapan 'cepat—turunkan—aku.' Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya melirik sebentar sehingga huzzelnut kini bertemu lembut dengan emerald. Merasa mengerti maksud sang gadis, pangeran baby-face ini hanya mengerutkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum miring, memberi aksen yang errr... tampan.

"Ini salahku yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini, aku harus bertanggung jawab dengan membawamu ke UKS," ucap Sasori mengembalikan huzzelnut-nya pada posisi awal. "Kau bisa sakit dengan sekujur tubuhmu yang basah, Sakura" lanjutnya. Gadis yang diketahui memiliki nama Sakura, setelah mendengar perkataan lawan bicaranya hanya membalas dengan tatapan sendu. Seolah merasa bersalah, Sakura mengeratkan pegangan telapak tangan mungilnya ke arah baju seragam yang tengah Sasori pakai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tenanglah. Aku mempunyai salinan baju di loker. Jadi, akan segera ku ganti bajuku yang telah basah ini setelah membawamu ke UKS. Jadi aku tidak apa-apa," bisik Sasori yang seolah paham maksud dari wajah sendu yang di tunjukan oleh Sakura. Ya, karna menolong Sakura dan menggendongnya dalam keadaan basah mau tak mau seragam Sasori pun ikut basah di buatnya. Namun, itu semua tak di ambil pusing oleh pemilik wajah baby-face ini.

Sakura yang merasa puas dengan jawaban Sasori membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut dan wajah yang kembali ceria. Amat sangat berbeda dengan wajah datar yang ia tunjukan sebelumnya. Cantik. Hanya kata itu yang cocok dengan Sakura saat ini.

Sasori yang melihat senyuman telah kembali di paras cantik Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman maut yang jarang sekali di perlihatkan kepada orang lain, benar-benar tulus. Membuat yang melihatnya merasa iri dan mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

_Cklek_

"Kita sampai," ucap Sasori seraya memutar knop pintu yang bertuliskan 'UKS' dengan tangan kirinya, namun tetap setia menyanggah tubuh mungil Sakura.

Seusai masuk, mata huzzelnut Sasori memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan yang saat ini terlihat sangat sepi, seolah tengah mencari sosok yang ia cari. "Sepertinya Shizune-sensei sedang tidak ada di sini." ucap Sasori dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya ke salah satu ranjang yang berada di UKS; sekedar untuk merebahkan tubuh Sakura agar lebih nyaman.

'Hup' tubuh mungil itupun diletakkan dengan pelan dan lembut di ranjang berukuran sedang dan cukup untuk tubuh Sakura. "Istirahatlah, disini nyaman, aku akan pergi kekelasmu untuk mengambil pakaianmu. Tunggulah disini,"

_Puk_. Tangan kekar itupun melandas lembut di pucuk kepala Sakura seraya mengelusnya penuh kasih, dan tersenyum dengan senyuman yang amat—sangat—lembut. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyuman yang tak kalah lembut. Selangkah Sasori berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura, jemari-jemari lentik milik Sakura menarik lembut lengan Sasori, seolah tak ingin Sasori pergi meninggalkannya. Yah, walau hanya sebentar.

"Aku janji tidak akan lama Sakura," dan ucapan itu berhasil membuat jemari Sakura merenggang, membuat Sasori memiliki kesempatan untuk meninggalkan Sakura. Hanya sebentar. Ya, sebentar walaupun hatinya tak ingin meninggalkan Sakura.

_Satu menit_

_Dua menit_

_Lima menit_

_Delapan menit_

Sepuluh menit pun berlalu. Namun, pemilik baby-face dan huzzelnut tak kunjung datang. Akan tetapi pemilik rambut bubble-gum tetap setia menunggu seraya bersenandung kecil. Kini emeraldnya tangah menjelajah melihat kearah luar jendela, membuatnya dapat melihat cukup jelas aktifitas siswa/i di luar sana. Saat itu juga pandangannya terhenti dan tertuju pada pohon Sakura yang terlihat kokoh dan cantik, kelopak bunga yang berguguran lembut dan mempunyai warna yang sama dengan helaian rambutnya yang cantik.

'_Sakura_'

_Deg_. Entah apa yang merasuki tubuh Sakura saat ini. Dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dibagian kepalanya. Membuat Sakura mau tak mau menahan rasa sakit dengan memegang kepala dan menjambak sedikit rambut soft-pinknya. Berharap rasa sakit itu segera hilang.

'_Sakura..._'

Terngiang suara laki-laki terus menghantui dan memanggil namanya dengan bisikan lembut. Membuat Sakura terfokus sehingga tidak dapat mendengar suara lain. Hanya suara itu yang di dengarnya saat ini. Suara—yang entah mengapa dirindukan olehnya. Suara yang tanpa sadar membuat air mata Sakura seketika jatuh dan mengalir di lekuk pipinya. Menahan sakit dan perasaan rindu yang bercampur menjadi satu. Membuatnya tersiksa tak kuasa untuk menatap sekeliling. Suara itu—siapa pemilik suara itu? Suara yang benar-benar di rindukannya. Namun yang ia tau, itu—bukanlah—suara—Sasori. _'Sakura—_'

"Hiks... Hentikan,"

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

"Sa—"

"—kura"

"Sakura?! Sakura kau kenapa? Sakit?" Ucap Sasori yang sempat panik dan berlari dari ambang pintu ruang UKS. Wajar saja dia mencemaskan Sakura, bila di lihat saat ini Sakura tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan keadaan gelisah dan menangis.

"Sakura! Buka matamu dan lihatlah aku!"

Dengan mata tertutup dan pendengaran yang samar. Sakura berusaha untuk mencabang suara lain yang kini tengah memanggil namanya, dan berusaha menghilangkan suara yang dirindukannya.

'_Sasori?' _inner Sakura yang menyadari tubuhnya tengah di goncang secara halus oleh seseorang. "Hiks..." dan akhirnya kelopak mata Sakura-pun dengan perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Memancarkan emerald yang sempat tenggelam.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sasori yang menatap sendu paras cantik gadis di hadapannya. Membuat huzzelnut-nya luluh saat menatap emerald dengan penuh kasih.

Sakura—yang ditanya hanya membalas dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Berharap Sasori tidak mengkhawatirkannya lebih dari ini. Dan segera ia menghapus jejak air mata dengan punggung tangannya dan tersenyum lembut. Seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. _'Gomen-ne—' _bisik Sakura lirih dalam hatinya.

Dan, tanpa di sadari oleh Sakura, bisikan-bisikan namanya kini telah menghilang seketika dengan kedatangan Sasori. Pendengarannya sudah kembali normal, begitu juga dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang kini mereda dan menghilang.

Disudut lain, mata onyx melekat kuat saat menyaksikan tubuh mungil gadis bubble gum tengah di peluk oleh seseorang—yang—baru—saja—dibencinya—pagi tadi. Dengan segera dan terpaksa, dihilangkannya perasaan cemas terhadap gadis beriris emerald itu dan berangsur pergi seraya bergerutu kesal dan mengepalkan kuat telapak tangannya.

"Kuso!"

_Aku merasa takut._

_(Takut kehilanganmu)_

_Aku merindukan seseorang._

_(Apa kau masih milikku?)_

_Seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku._

_(Apa aku masih pantas untukmu?)_

_Siapa?_

_(Ingatkah kau padaku— _

_Sakura?)_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**xXx To Be Continued xXx**

* * *

**A/N : chap.1 selesai nyaaaan x3**

**Gimana desu? :9**

**Lanjut atau hapus ne? semua tergantung review kalian…**

**Gomen kalo ceritanya masih ada kekurangan n typo bertebaran dimana2, namanya masih pemula, apalagi di fandom Naruto Dx *di buru fans Naruto**

**Jadi butuh banget dukungan dari para readers dan senpai2 sekalian QAQ**

**Ga terima flame, tapi kalo feedback gapapa T^T**

**Jangan ada silent readers =)3= *plak**

Dan ini potongan adegan selanjutnya :

"_Teemeeeeee! Ada apa denganmu?"_

"_Teme, ceritakan padaku!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Maksudmu Sakura-chan? Haruno Sakura? Ada di sekolah kita?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ceritakan padaku! Aku tahu, bukan karna hal sepele itu kau jadi murung seperti ini Teme!"_

"_... Sakura—dia besama laki-laki lain,"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Karna aku ini sahabatmu Teme!"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Aku tidak butuh jawaban 'han hen han hen' mu, baka!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau tidak mengingatku?"_

"_Kau melupakanku Sakura? Kau tidak mengingatku, eh?!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Inikah caramu untuk balas dendam padaku Sakura! Dengan melupakanku? Begitu?!"_

_._

_._

"_Kalau itu maumu. Terserah!"_

* * *

**Penasaran? #duagh**

**Semua tergantung dari banyaknya review, atau delete aja?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Chapter 2

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

**A/N : Neee, Misa ga nyangka yang ngedukung fict ini banyak.. jadi terharu T^T /disiram/ **

**Yosh, review kalian buat Misa semangat 45 (?) bikin lanjutannya.. dan sesuai permintaan, fict ini ga akan di hapus.. tapi di lanjutin~ Arigatou xD**

**Misa bakalan jawab review kalian di bawah ya.. x3**

**Misa jg udah berusaha buat update kilat :9**

**Setelah baca chapter ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak nya (?) ya di review ^o^**

**MiSaRu : Selamat membaca ~**

* * *

**Disclamer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Remember _copyright _: Misaru Keigo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Warning : AU, OOC(?), Typo(s), Miss typo(s), Poetry, Gaje, de el el**

**Chapter 2 : 'Don't Leave Me'**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

_Ini kesalahanku._

_(Bukan)_

_Ini semua karnaku._

_(Salah)_

_Bila aku bisa mengulang waktu._

_(Bila kita bisa mengulang waktu)_

_Aku ingin sekali._

_(Apa?)_

_Ingin sekali berada di dekatmu._

_(Aku juga)_

Berbagai iris dengan seksama menatap sosok yang di anggap bersikap lain dari biasanya. Sosok itu menggerutu dalam emosi dan sesekali terdengar berbagai kutukan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Sosok itu—Uchiha Sasuke—berjalan dalam geram menuju kelasnya dan membuka paksa pintu kelas yang berhasil di buat gaduh olehnya, sehingga seisi kelas seketika menjadi hening dan menatap dengan kaget—siapa sosok yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah emosi—dan semua pun semakin membisu dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ini baru pertama kalinya mereka melihat Sasuke dengan raut wajah penuh kemarahan dan emosi. Pancaran aura Sasuke pun berubah, membuat tak seorang pun yang berani mendekatinya kecuali—

"Teemeeeeee! Ada apa denganmu?"—tentu hanya si _Rubah_ Uzumaki Naruto-lah yang berani mendekat.

Tidak peduli. Sasuke pun mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari sahabat rubahnya dan berjalan menuju bangku kelas. Tentu saja tidak peduli dengan pandangan di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang mempunyai sifat pantang menyerah hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan berbalik badan menuju kearah Sasuke—yang sedang menjambak rambut ravennya frustasi—dan dengan senyuman rubah khas dari Naruto, seolah mengisyaratkan kepada teman-teman sekelasnya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan mereka pun mengerti.

"Teme, ceritakan padaku!" Ucap Naruto yang terdengar seperti perintah. Dan kini Naruto tengah mendudukkan diri di lantai samping bangku yang di tempati oleh Sasuke, sembari mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Sakura…" balas Sasuke terhenti sembari menenggelamkan wajah dalam silang kedua tangannya. Membuat Sasuke hanya dapat menatap meja dengan lengan yang menjadi sandaran bantalnya. "Sakura ada di sini…" lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu Sakura-chan? Haruno Sakura? Ada di sekolah kita?" Tanya Naruto yang seketika menjadi antusias dalam topik yang di bawa oleh Sasuke.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban, membuat Naruto yakin siapa yang di maksud oleh Sasuke. Dia—Naruto, sangat paham dengan sifat Sasuke. Dan dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke si pangeran es frustasi—kecuali penyebabnya adalah gadis bermata emerald milik Sasuke—dulu. Dan terakhir kali Naruto melihat Sasuke frustasi juga karna gadis itu; Haruno Sakura.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu kesal? Bukannya kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengurusi apapun tentang Sakura-chan, Teme?"

"Dia tidak mengabariku."

"Wajar saja, mungkin dia masih marah dengan perlakuanmu,"

"…"

Sasuke terdiam, apa yang di katakana Naruto benar. Mungkin saja saat ini Sakura masih marah karnanya, sehingga dia tidak ingin mengabari Sasuke dengan kepulangannya ke Konoha. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan amarahnya saat melihat Sakura bermesraan dengan si Merah-kuso itu. Semudah itukah Sakura melupakannya dan bersama laki-laki lain? Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia masih sulit melupakan mantan gadisnya itu. Bahkan terlalu sulit hingga memutuskan untuk menutup pintu hatinya yang sudah semakin membeku sampai saat ini. Semudah itukah Sasuke terlupakan?

"Temee? Hei, Temeeeeee?!" Panggilan Naruto berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke dan membuatnya kembali dalam kenyataan.

"Hn,"

"Ceritakan padaku! Aku tahu, bukan karma hal sepele itu kau jadi murung seperti ini Teme!"

Ya, Naruto benar.

"... Sakura—dia besama laki-laki lain,"

Hening sejenak dalam posisi masing-masing. Naruto seolah tengah menelaah apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh sahabatnya. Dan setelah mengerti.

"AAPPPAAAAH?!" Dengan refleks, Naruto berdiri dari posisi awalnya dan berteriak sembari mengebrak meja sahabatnya itu. Membuat seisi kelas menatap Naruto penuh heran. Setelah menyadari—apa yang baru saja ia lakukan hingga semua pandangan tertuju padanya—dan, Naruto melebarkan senyum rubah miliknya sembari membungkukkan badan; bertanda dia tengah meminta maaf, dan menggaruk belakang rambut duriannya yang tidak gatal.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sudah mengira reaksi Naruto; masih tetap pada posisinya yang tengah menenggelamkan wajah tampannya itu dalam lengan, sedikit pasrah terhadap telinganya yang kini terasa berdengung akibat Naruto.

"Dengan siapa?" Lanjut Naruto dengan suara yang di kecilkan layaknya tengah berbisik dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke.

"..."

"Teme jawab!"

"Hn,"

"Temeeeeee~"

"Hn,"

"Teme jawab!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbisik di telingaku, Dobe?!"

"Beritahukan padaku Teme!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karna aku ini sahabatmu Teme!"

"Hn,"

"Aku tidak butuh jawaban 'han hen han hen' mu, baka!"

"Hn,"

"Temeee!"

"Akasuna no Sasori. Dan sekarang berhentilah mewawancaraiku, Dobe!"

"... Maksudmu Sasori-sen—" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat menyadari guru berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi itu, kini tengah berada di ambang pintu kelas sembari tersenyum khas di balik maskernya. Ah, rekor baru untuk guru tampan satu ini—yang hanya terlambat sepuluh menit dari biasanya—tak aneh memang bila kenyataan tidak sedikit murid merasa heran pada guru tampan yang terbiasa telat tiga puluh menit ini. Terlambat tetaplah terlambat. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto mau tak mau beranjak dari sisi Sasuke dan duduk di bangku miliknya. Walaupun masih ada rasa penasaran di benak Naruto yang tak rela meninggalkan topik pembicaraan yang di bawa oleh Sasuke. Saat nya untuk kau bersyukur Sasuke—pengganggu yang notebe nya sahabatmu telah pergi sembari menggerutu kecil. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

Saat ini suasana dalam sekolah terasa sepi. Semua siswa/i terlihat fokus dengan apa yang tengah di ajarkan oleh guru masing-masing di dalam kelas. Walau tak jarang dari mereka yang merasa bosan hingga tertidur atau tengah melakukan aktifitas tersendiri dalam meja masing-masing. Terkecuali seorang gadis manis yang mempunyai warna rambut langka dan bermarga Haruno ini tengah berdiam diri menatap kearah luar jendela sembari menyandarkan punggungnya dalam tepi ranjang di UKS.

Dia—Haruno Sakura, terlihat tengah terjatuh dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sehingga membuat wajah manis nan putih bak porselen itu terlihat pucat, dengan bibir mungilnya yang sedikit mengering. Entah apa yng kini tengah ia pikirkan.

'Sakura—'

Suara itu...

'Sakura..'

Panggilan itu...

Lagi-lagi menghanyutkan Sakura. Siapa pemilik suara itu? Kenapa suara itu membuatnya rindu—entah pada siapa—kenapa suara itu terus memanggil namanya? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?! Berbagai macam pertanyaan pun terlintas dalam pikiran Sakura. Dan hanya dalam pikirannya. Sedangkan dirinya yang terlihat dari luar, tampak jelas terlihat mata emeraldnya yang tersirat kosong itu tengah meneteskan butiran-butiran air mata yang merambat keluar dan mengalir deras menyelusuri pipi porselennya dan terjatuh saat mengalir di dagunya. Begitu tersiksanya kau Sakura?

Disisi lain dalam ruang kelas, Sasuke terlihat tidak fokus dalam pelajaran dan pikirannya terus terbayang-bayang dengan sosok mantan gadisnya itu. Apa benar Sakura marah padanya? Apa hubungan Sakura dan Sasori? Apa mereka pacaran? Ini tidak boleh di biarkan! Inner Sasuke kini telah menguasai seutuhnya, dan dengan tekat; Uchiha bungsu itu pun beranjak dari posisinya dan keluar ruangan tanpa pamit, membuat guru yang tengah mengajar hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Siapa yang berani menentang keegoisan Uchiha?

Dengan degup jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat seiring langkahnya menuju UKS, Sasuke tetap mencoba bersikap wajar dengan menunjukan wajah datarnya itu. Walaupun dia tau, tidak ada yang melihatnya saat ini—karna hanya Sasuke lah yang berjalan di lorong sekolah bernuansa mewah tersebut—mengingat bahwa murid lain tengah berada dalam kelas masing-masing.

Satu langkah lagi dan—tibalah Sasuke di depan pintu ruang UKS. Masih dengan nyali yang sama, Sasuke membuka knop pintu UKS dan beranjak masuk kedalamnya, tidak lupa dengan menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

Sasuke sedikit memicingkan matanya seolah tengah menebak—siapa sosok yang berada dibalik tirai UKS berwarna _tosca _tersebut. Dan Sasuke cukup yakin dengan nuraninya yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah gadisnya—dulu.

Saat Sasuke melangkah ke arah sosok itu dan mengibaskan tirai yang sebelumnya menutupi paras cantik gadis berambut bublegum; betapa terkejutnya pemuda bermata onyx ini saat melihat gadis di hadapannya tengah menangis dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan kosong. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya di tepi ranjang dan memegang kedua pipi Sakura dengan tatapan cemas. Disapu-nya perlahan air mata Sakura yang mengalir dengan ibu jari Sasuke dengan hati-hati—mencoba untuk menyadarkan Sakura dari kekosongannya. "Sakura?"

Yang dipanggil hanya membisu, namun tatapannya perlahan mulai kembali dalam alam sadar. Masih dalam keadaan menangis, emerald itu pun kembali mengeluarkan cahayanya yang sebelumnya sempat memudar. Dan dalam hitungan detik dengan kesadaran penuh—saat itu juga Sakura refleks memeluk erat Sasuke sembari menangis tersedu-sedu. Ah, betapa rindunya Sasuke dengan pelukan Sakura dan aroma cherry yang memabukan indra penciuman Sasuke. Benar-benar sangat di rindukannya. Dan Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura dengan sangat lembut—tak ingin menyakiti tubuh sang pemilik.

Sakura yang menyadari indra penciumannya menghirup aroma mint, membuat matanya melebar dengan pupil matanya yang mengecil. Dan dengan kasar Sakura pun mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan menyelimuti sebagian tubuh mungilnya dengan tubuh yang gemetar. 'Ini bukan Sasori,' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke yang terkejut dengan reaksi dan perlakuan Sakura terhadapnya hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan, kacau? Sembari menjambak pelan rambut raven miliknya. Ah, Sasuke benar-benar terlihat kacau.

Sedangkan Sakura yang menunjukan raut wajah penuh penyesalan hanya menatap dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah mengisyaratkan 'siapa kau?'

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Sasuke yang tanpa basa-basi setelah menyadari tatapan Sakura terhadapnya.

Sakura-pun hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke dengan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan pancara yang tidak tersirat adanya kebohongan. Ya, emerald itu tidak berbohong. Apa benar Sakura berhasil melupakannya?

"Kau melupakanku Sakura? Kau tidak mengingatku, eh?!

Sakura bergidik melihat lawan bicaranya menatap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Inikah caramu untuk balas dendam padaku Sakura! Dengan melupakanku? Begitu?!"

Sakura yang seolah tidak tahu menau tentang balas dendam atau apapun yang di ucapkan pemuda di hadapannya hanya merasa takut dan menunjukan sedikit getaran pada emeraldnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Sasuke yang melihat adanya getaran pada mata indah Sakura, sekali lagi berhasil membuatnya merasa bersalah dan hampir kehilangan kendali atas tindakan selanjutnya. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke saat emosinya telah memegang kendali seutuhnya.

"Kalau itu maumu. Terserah!"

Sasuke pun beranjak meninggalkan Sakura sembari mengepal kuat telapak tangannya menahan emosi. Menyisakan Sakura yang menatap dengan tatapan sendu punggung Sasuke yang kini telah menghilang di balik pintu ruangan, dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang bertanya-tanya siapa sosok pemuda itu? Dan kenapa dia terlihat kecewa?

Telapak tangan mungil Sakura pun beranjak menelusuri pipinya yang terasa hangat—entah karna apa—dan membuatnya percaya bahwa pemuda tadi lah yeng telah berhasil menenangkannya selain Sasori. Ya, selain Sasori.

'Hangat—'

_Ribuan jarum seakan menusukku._

_Memori itu terus memaksaku untuk mengulangnya._

_Ingin rasanya aku lari dari kenyataan._

_Aku ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin._

_Agar rasa sesak ini berakhir._

_Itu karna kau._

_Tidak bisakah?_

_Tidak bisakah aku mengikhlaskan mu—_

_Sakura?_

.

.

.

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

Deru langkah kaki terus bergema di lorong sekolah Konoha High School sesaat—hingga suara itu semakin menghilang dan hening saat si pemilik kaki membuka dan menutup kembali pintu yang berhubungan dengan atap sekolah. Hembusan angin mengibaskan rambut emo miliknya seolah menyambut kedatangan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke—yang tengah berjalan ke tepi pagar di sudut atap dan menyandarkan tubuhnya—entah apa yang tengah menguasai pikiran pangeran yang satu ini. Namun, tersirat aura penuh penyesalan dari tubuhnya.

Dia terlihat risau. Menenggelamkan diri pada pikirannya. Dan masih tetap terdiam. Menghiraukan hembusan angin yang berkali-kali mengajaknya bermain. Kini telapak tangan nya bergerak perlahan, menyentuh rambut raven dan meremasnya. Memperlihatkan paras tampannya yang sedari tadi telah tertutup oleh poni emo—miliknya. Kau tampak kecewa, Sasuke.

"Aku—tidak akan menyerah,"

Ucapnya yang entah pada siapa. Namun, kini rasa percaya dirinya telah bangkit. Entah apa yang di maksud Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini. Tidak akan menyerah? Terhadap Sakura, eh? Lagi-lagi Sasuke menutup kedua kelopak matanya—menyembunyikan onyx miliknya. Terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Sekedar untuk memastikan—sebelum semuanya terlambat dan menyesal.

Mempertahankan milikmu yang telah di rebut orang lain atau—mengikhlaskannya? Mana yang akan kau pilih Sasuke? Ah, apapun yang kau pilih; kau hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia kan, Sasuke? Ya, gadismu itu. Bahagia bersama pemilik onyx atau huzzel-nut? Semua tergantung pilihanmu. Bukan begitu—Sasuke?

"Biarkan ini menjadi yang terakhir, hanya untuk memastikan—

—siapa yang akan kau pilih, Sakura?"

.

.

.

Onyx itu terpaku tajam. Keputusanpun—telah terambil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx To Be Continued xXx**

* * *

**A/N : Gimana chap duanya? Kurang panjang kah? Kurang puaskah? Ataaauu— *dibuang karna kebanyakan nanya***

**Ah, iya Misa mau ngasih tau kemarin ada typo yg fatal T^T sebenernya Sakura bukan ke Tokyo, tapi ke Suna.. huuweee Misa lupa edit bagian itu.. maap TAT**

**Tapi sekarang udah di edit ko... dan maaf kalo ada typo(s) yang lain di chap sebelumnya dan chap. Ini (_ _) Misa khilaf (?)**

**xX Replies for Reviews Xx**

**Erna Bloom : **Arigatou x3 udah lanjut ko... hn, sepertinya ketebak ya kalo Sakura kehilangan ingatan? Dan iya itu suara Sasuke tapi Sakura ga inget u.u

Sip :3

Smiley  : Gomen ne, ada Typo kemarin.. itu bukan ke Tokyo tapi ke Suna, gomen QAQ

Kecelakaan terus amnesia ya? Bener ga ya? xD #plak

Liat kelanjutannya aja nanti deh ne ;3 *sok mau bikin orang penasaran(?)*

Ok.. di usahakan sering update kilat

Ucucubi : Waaaah Cubi-tan(?) sadar ya, kalo Sakura tuh ga ngomong2? xD

Kita berdoa aja semoga dia ga bisu u.u *author ga waras*

Iya, seperti yang di tebak.. Sakura lupa ingatan T^T

Sasori itu suami Misa x3 #bletak

Ok.. di usahain update kilat xD

Senpai? Misa masih pemula OAO

Arigatou ^ ^

**Icha Momo : ** ok Misa lanjutin ceritanya.. dan udah update sekilat yang Misa bisa (?)

Makasi dukungannya ne x3

Sh6 : iiiiyyyyaaaaaappp u.u

Arigatou..

Akan di usahakan :3

Ok xD

Me : Misa usahain

Guest : udah update (o.o)b

**SRZ :** Arigatou x3

Happy end? Liat nanti yaa... tapi di usahain nyaan ;3

**Hikaru No Yuukita :** Neee ~ o.o/ (?)

Udah lanjut, dan gimana menurut Hikaru-chan, chap.2 nya? w

Ada typo ya? Gomen.. manusia tak luput dari kesalahan T^T /cari alasan(?)

Okeee xD

Balesan NB (?!) : ok di PM

**Rura seta : **Un, Sakura lupa ingatan u.u

Jangan ngomong gitu, nanti Sasu ngamuk Dx /heh

Arigatou x3

**Icha yukina clyne :** *speechless baca review Icha-tan(?)* ga tau mau bales apa.. terharu baca review nya T^T

Iya nanti di usahain ada penjelasan kenapa Sasu bersikap dingin di awal :9

Hontou? Yokatta QAQ

Iya amnesia sepertinya(?) Saso itu suami Misa =3= #ngaku2

Adaaa.. kyaaa Misa jg suka banget kalo Sasu lagi perjuangin Saku, feelnya dapet xD #kenapa jadi curhat

Senpai? Misa masih pemula... OAO

Ok ga di delete ko..

Bakal di usahain update kilat selanjutnya..

Arigatou ~

**Quinza'TomatoCherry :** huuwwoo kakkoi senpai

Udah lanjut ko :3

**Rukaga Nay : **un, Misa juga penasaran Saku kenapa o.o/ *ganyadar diri jadi author*

Ok.. ganbarimasho xD

**Scy Momo Cherry : **wakaarimashitaaaaa x3

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki : **Arigatou T^T

Iya Sakura hilang ingatan u.u

Waaah kalo itu masih jadi rahasia, baca terus lanjutannya ya ne ;3 *plak

Yokatta ne #sujud syukur#

Wakatta ne.. Arigatou

Yoroshiku x3

Raicchy : okeeeee x9

**Nina317Elf : **Iya, amnesia T^T

Nanti Misa bilangin ke Sasu supaya bersikap hangat #gimana caranya

Ne ^ ^

Ucucubi : Udah ko QAQ (?)

**Seiya Kenshin**** : **Arigatou x3

Kyaaaa~ udah update, ini ga lama kan? T^T

Kece badai : konbanwa o.o (?)

Kasian Sasu u.u

…. Tapi gapapa deh #smirk /heh/

.

.

.

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

* * *

Potongan adegan chapter selanjutnya :

**Kegaduhan dan perasaan risih yang terlibat**

.

"_Berisik!"_

_._

"_Kyaaaaaa~ Sasuke-sama yang sedang kesal terlihat tambah keren!"_

.

**Kesempatan yang di isyaratkan**

.

"_Sakura? Kau benar-benar Sakura kan?"_

_._

"_Jangan kasar padanya Dobe!"_

.

**Rasa penasaran adalah awal dari perasaan cemburu**

.

"_Apa yang kau berikan padanya Sakura?"_

_._

"_Surat cinta kah, Teme?"_

.

**Pertengkaran dan Persahabatan yang terjalin**

.

"_Errr… dasar kau TEEMEEEE—SEMEEE!"_

_._

"_A-ano… Saku-ra-chan, ka-u mau ke kan-tin?"_

.

**Rasa iri yang terlalu dalam**

.

"_Setelah memberikan surat pada Sasuke-sama, perempuan aneh itu langsung bergelayut manja pada Sasori-senpai!"_

_._

"_Ternyata kau bersembunyi di sini, eh? Sa-ku-ra Ha-ru-no?!"_

.

**Mata yang di penuhi kebencian**

.

"_To-tolong... Kumohon tolong Sakura-chan!"_

_._

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?!"_

.

**Makasih yang masih setia baca fict ini (_ _) dan udah review fict ini...**

**Semua dukungan n review kalian yang nentuin kelanjutan fict nya ;3**

**Jadi setelah baca ini langsung Review yaaa xD**

**Ah, satu lagi.. pilih yaaa**

**SasuSaku atau SasoSaku...**

**Yang terbanyak dapet suara bakal jadi penentuan pairing di fict ini..**

**Semua tergantung kalian... Lanjut?**

**Arigatou~ ^ ^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	3. Chapter 3

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

**A/N : Hola hola~ Misa datang untuk mengupdate fict ini hahaha /datang dengan wajah innocent/ ga apdet kilat ya? Gomen neee /di buang readers/ Misa udah berusaha ko untuk apdet secepatnya.. apa lagi pas liat review minna-sama.. huweeeee semangat rasanya T^T Arigatou ~**

**Langsung aja ya ne, selamat membaca ;3**

**Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan review x3**

* * *

**Disclamer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Remember **_**copyright **_**: Misaru Keigo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Warning : AU, OOC(?), Typo(s), Miss typo(s), Poetry, Gaje, de el el**

**Chapter 3 : 'I need you?'**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

_Aku akan membuktikan padamu._

_(Membuktikan apa?)_

_Bukti bahwa kau membutuhkanku._

_(Bagaimana?)_

_Dengan berada di sisimu._

_(Apa bisa?)_

_Aku ingin menjagamu._

_(Benarkah?)_

_Untuk itu, aku berjanji._

_(Janji?)_

_Janji untuk melindungimu dan ada di dekatmu._

_(…)_

.

.

Esok harinya, seperti biasa kicauan nyanyian burung selalu terdengar merdu di telinga. Cuaca terlihat cerah saat ini. Mentari telah keluar dari persembunyiannya melalui ufuk timur. Berbagai sapaan dan salam setiap pagi mulai mengisi gendang telinga layaknya alarm yang tengah berdering.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-sama!"

"Apa Sasuke-sama sudah sarapan?"

"Sasuke-sama, tadi pagi aku membuatkan bekal khusus untukmu~"

"Aku juga!"

Suguhan yang selalu datang setiap paginya. Selalu saja gadis-gadis itu tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengelilingi sosok pemuda tampan yang terlihat datar namun terasa risih dengan sikap para gadis yang mengelilinginya. Entah apa yang terjadi bila suatu saat Sasuke absen dari sekolah. Sepi atau gaduh? Biarlah, toh apapun yang terjadi Uchiha bungsu ini tidak pernah merasa nyaman bila yang mereka lakukan hanyalah membuat risih dan mengganggu pendengarannya dengan berbagai ocehan dan suara memuja yang menurut Sasuke—"Berisik!"

"Kyaaaaaa~ Sasuke-sama yang sedang kesal terlihat tambah keren!"

Mendengar jawaban yang di berikan salah satu fansnya membuat dia berdecih kesal dan berharap ada seseorang yang dapat mengeluarkannya dalam lingkaran singa ini—melihat dia sudah cukup lelah dengan tingkah gadis-gadis yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

"TEEEMMEEEEEE!"

Dan tanpa di duga _Kami-sama_ telah menurunkan malaikat penolong sesuai harapan Sasuke. Dan penolong itu—Uzumaki Naruto—tanpa ragu menerobos masuk kedalam benteng rasaksa dan membawa kabur sang pangeran. Ah, lagi-lagi itu hanya perumpamaan. Tak peduli bila semua pasak mata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. Dia—Naruto, dengan mudahnya menyelamatkan Sasuke dari parasit-parasitnya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan. Tak sedikit pula para gadis yang merona saat melihat senyuman maut yang jarang di perlihatkan oleh Sasuke. Suguhan manis di pagi hari, eh?

"Berterimakasihlah padaku Teme, aku telah menyelamatkanmu, bukan?" Ucap Naruto dengan pedenya sembari merangkul Sasuke layaknya pria sejati dan tersenyum khas rubah.

"Ku akui, saat seperti ini kau memang bisa diandalkan Dobe!" balas Sasuke Singkat.

"Ehehe…Kemarin kau kemana saja seharian? Bolos tapi tidak mengajakku Temee~" rengek Naruto dengan wajah kusut dan bibir bawah yang sedikit dimajukan (baca: cemberut) sembari melepas rangkulannya dari pundak Sasuke.

"Atap."

"Sudah ku duga, bagaimana perasaanmu sete—"

_GYUUT. _Tersontak langkah Sasuke terhenti karna sesuatu tengah menahannya dengan; menarik lengan baju Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Naruto yang berada di sampingnya ikut terhenti dan memutuskan pembicaraan—saat reflex mereka berdua di buat kaku oleh sosok yang tengah menahan Sasuke.

"Sakura? Kau benar-benar Sakura kan?" Tanya Naruto antusias seraya memegang pundak Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Jangan kasar padanya Dobe!" potong Sasuke yang menepis lengan Naruto yang berhubungan dengan Sakura.

'Kau masih cemburu rupanya…' inner Naruto—yang tidak mungkin di katakan secara langsung—atau dia akan berakhir mengenaskan di rumah sakit. "Hehe…maaf"

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Sasuke langsung _to the point_ dengan wajah datar dan menatap heran sosok di hadapannya tengah tersenyum lembut. Aneh? Tentu saja. Bila di ingat, baru saja kemarin Sakura mendorongnya seolah menolak kehadiran Sasuke. Namun sekarang? Saat ini sosok yang menolak berubah menjadi hangat dan ramah. Awalnya—Sasuke ingin menjaga jarak dengan Sakura—tapi melihat senyum polos Sakura, membuatnya harus berpikir ribuan kali lagi sebelum mengambil keputusan. Karna senyuman itu dapat meredam tekat awal Sasuke. Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, hn?

Disisi lain Sakura tengah sibuk merogoh saku kemejanya dan menarik secarik kertas yang sudah terlipat rapih, lalu di serahkan pada Sasuke dengan membungkuk cukup dalam. Mengetahui kertasnya sudah di pegang Sasuke. Sakura memberikan senyuman manisnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih tercengang dalam pikiran masing-masing. Detik kemudian—Sakura pun berangsur pergi sembari melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil kearah Sasori yang setia menunggunya di depan loker sekolah.

"Apa yang kau berikan padanya Sakura?" Tanya Sasori yang terbilang penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja Sakura lakukan tadi. Sedangkan yang ditanya—Sakura, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan merangkul manja di lengan Sasori. "Baiklah, akan kuantarkan kau sampai depan kelas,"

.

.

.

"Surat cinta kah, Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit menebak-nebak isi dari surat tersebut. Begitu pula Sasuke yang sedikit berharap apa yang di ucapkan Naruto benar. _Onyx _miliknya tidak pernah lepas dari pandangan sepucuk surat yang baru di terimanya. Dan detik berikutnya, Sasuke-pun membuka lipatan kertas dan membaca apa isi yang ada di dalamnya.

'Gomen ne atas kejadian kemarin—

—Arigatou ^o^'

Setelah membaca pesan singkat itu-pun Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang sangat jarang di keluarkan oleh bibir tipis pemuda tampan ini. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Naruto kehilangan kesabaran atas rasa penasarannya; direbutlah dengan kilat kertas yang berada di tangan Sasuke—dan kertas yang dapat membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Gomen ne? Arigatou? Kemarin? Apa maksudnya Teme?"

"Bukan urusanmu Dobe. Ayo kita ke kelas."

"Aku perlu tau Teme!"

"Hn"

"Teme~"

"Hn"

"Berhentilah menggunakan kalimat itu Teme!"

"Hn"

Sasuke tersenyum. Surat itu seolah menyadarkan pikirannya yang merasa Sakura telah menolak kehadirannya. Ternyata apa yang ada di pikirannya salah. Dia merasa terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan yang masih belum pasti. Surat itu. _Emerald_ itu. Senyum polosnya itu—seolah memberikan kesempatan bagus untuknya. Sasuke merasa cukup untuk sekarang. Jadi, bolehkah dia berharap ini isyarat yang diberikan oleh Sakura padanya? Ah, semoga ini bukanlah karma untukmu yang pernah menyakitinya, Sasuke.

"Teme kau pelit!"

"Hn"

"Errr… dasar kau TEEMEEEE—SEMEEE!"

_**BLETAK—**_

"I-ittai, Teme!"

.

.

.

"Kalian lihat?"

"Setelah memberikan surat pada Sasuke-sama, perempuan aneh itu langsung bergelayut manja pada Sasori-senpai!"

"Cih! Tidak tahu diri!"

"Jadi… Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Tentu saja memperingatkan dia supaya kapok!"

"Ide mu menarik—

—Karin."

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

Aktifitas sekolah tetap berjalan seperti prosedur yang telah di buat. Semua tengah sibuk dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Belajar. Ya, belajar dan tidak sedikit dari mereka tengah mengerjakan soal-soal ulangan harian yang rutin di berikan oleh guru di masing-masing akademis. Ada yang serius menanggapi soal ujiannya atau bahkan ada yang terlampau santai dan pasrah menunggu hasil hingga—_TENG TONG_—bel istirahat pun berbunyi dengan lantang. Melibatkan siswa/i berlarian dalam koridor sekolah menuju kantin untuk segera memuaskan indra pengecap dan rasa lapar yang mereka tahan saat waktu belajar. Walaupun tidak jarang dari mereka yang lebih memilih membawa bekal dari rumah.

"A-ano… Saku-ra-chan, ka-u mau ke kan-tin?" Tanya seorang gadis berparas cantik berambut _indigo_ dan bermata _lavender _yang notabenya adalah teman dekat Sakura semenjak awal semester dimulai. Mereka akrab dikarnakan; sama-sama terasingkan. Terasingkan? Ya, Sakura terasingkan karna _fans fanatic_ Sasori selalu mengintimidasi dia, sehingga tidak ada yang mau terlibat dan menjadi terbully karna berteman dengan Sakura—walaupun Sakura sendiri tidak pernah ambil pusing hal yang menurutnya tak penting—ironis bukan?

Sedangkan gadis bermata seindah _lavender_ ini terasingkan karna sikap pemalunya dan aura yang membuatnya seperti sulit untuk di dekati. Namun, siapa sangka di balik semua itu mereka adalah gadis yang cukup popular, dan di minati kalangan laki-laki karna kecantikan dan kepintarannya. Manusia itu memang munafik.

Dan dia—Sakura, yang tengah di ajak bicarapun tersenyum senang dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan—bertanda dia menerima tawaran yang di tawarkan gadis _lavender_ untuknya. Dan hal itu dibalas senyuman manis gadis itu yang mempunyai nama; Hinata—Hyuuga Hinata. Detik kemudian mereka pun meninggalkan kelas untuk beranjak pergi ke tempat yang dapat menghilangkan rasa lapar mereka; kantin.

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

"Haaaaaah—kalau tau perjuangan mendapatkan makanan di kantin itu susah, lain kali aku bawa bekal dari rumah saja! Iya kan, Sakura-chan?" Ucap Hinata dengan raut wajah kesal yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil yang berasal dari Sakura. Gadis itu tertawa karna jarang sekali melihat Hinata yang dapat berbicara dengan lancar tanpa putus-putus atau pun rasa malu.

"Eh? Ma-maaf Sakura-chan, kita ja-di makan di a-tap…" Lanjut Hinata dengan pipi yang sedikit merona dan diselingi raut wajah kecewa; bila mengingat mereka baru saja berjuang membeli makan dan berjuang mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk makan bersama—karna kantin terlalu di padati dan sesak—dan halhasil; mereka tidak menemukan tempat bagus, karna semua tempat telah di jajah siswa/i yang juga mencari tempat nyaman untuk melahap santapannya atau sekedar mengobrol dengan teman, dan tidak sedikit juga yang tengah berpacaran.

Bila mengingat hal itu, hanya deru nafas yang terhembus dari kedua gadis berparas cantik ini. Dan detik kemudian mereka saling beradu pandang dan di selingi tawa kecil. Setelah itu mereka pun memutuskan untuk makan sembari merasakan hembusan angin yang lembut menyapu helaian rambut _bubble-gum_ dan _indigo_. Perpaduan yang unik bukan?

_BRAK!_

"Ternyata kau bersembunyi di sini, eh? Sa-ku-ra Ha-ru-no?!"

Ah, ternyata kedamaian dengan cepat berangsur pergi. Namun, hal ini tidak mengagetkan Sakura yang terbilang sudah terbiasa menerima perlakuan seperti ini—bisa di lihat dari Sakura yang melanjutkan aktifitas makannya dan membiarkan tiga orang gadis—yang baru saja mendobrak pintu atap tadi berlaku sesuka hatinya. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang kehilangan nafsu makannya dan menunjukan getaran di mata _lavender_nya karna shock dan takut.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengacuhkan kami, Sakura!" bentak gadis berambut merah panjang dengan dandanan, errr… sexy untuk seukuran pelajar SMA. Dan sepertinya dialah pemimpin diantara kedua gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya. Namun gertakan itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan _intens_ oleh Sakura. Membuat gadis berambut merah darah itu merapatkan rahang giginya menahan kesal—karna kelinci buruannya sama sekali tidak menampakkan rasa takut atau getaran sedikit pun. Ya, Sakura tidak kalah menatap penuh kebencian terhadap gadis yang diketahui bernama Karin—ketua dari club fans Sasuke. Konyol.

Tetap pada pendiriannya. Gadis _bubble-gum_ itu terus mengacuhkan lawan bicaranya yang terlihat semakin kesal. Hingga ketiga gadis itu memutuskan untuk semakin mendekat kearah Sakura—dan memberikan pelajaran, khusus?

Perlahan namun semakin dekat. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri tegap di hadapan Sakura yang tengah duduk manis—dan mengunyah makan siangnya. "Jangan dekati Sasuke-_sama_, gadis bodoh!" ucap Karin lantang dan penuh penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

Sedangkan Sakura, tidak merespon sama sekali—sekedar melirikpun enggan. Tentu saja itu membuat lawannya tersenyum remeh dengan sikap Sakura saat ini. Dan detik kemudian—

_SREEETT_. Rambut bak kelopak _bunga sakura _itu pun di jambak dengan kasarnya—membuat si empunya memicingkan mata dan meringis kecil menahan sakit.

"KYAAAAAAA~" lenking Hinata yang tak tahan melihat keadaan yang membuatnya cukup frustasi dan—ia pun memutuskan untuk berangsur pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Membuat salah satu dari ketiga gadis itu angkat bicara. "Lihat? Bahkan teman dekatmu tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis bodoh sepertimu!" ucap nya sembari tersenyum miring.

Sakura hanya menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin jauh dan menghilang—hanya menyisakan derap kaki Hinata yang terdengar. Dan Sakurapun menutup kelopak mata—menyembunyikan _emerald_ miliknya. Mencoba bertahan dengan keadaan yang tengah di hadapinya tanpa perlu mendengar suara tawa puas dari gadis yang tengah membullynya.

Lalu dia—Sakura, membuka kembali kelopak matanya kemudian berdiri menyeimbangi Karin dan menatap tegas mata merah milik Karin, dengan wajah yang tampak datar. Lagi-lagi hal itu membuat Karin berdecih karna kesal merasa di permalukan oleh kelinci buruannya.

.

.

.

"To—tolong, siapa pun tolong, Sakura!" ucap Hinata sembari berlari dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Namun perjuangannya—tidak di respon oleh siswa/i lain yang hanya menatap Hinata dengan rasa belas kasihan. Ya, siapa yang tidak tahu kabar Sakura yang selalu di ganggu dan di bully oleh para gadis yang cukup di segani di sekolah ternama ini.

Di sisi lain Sasuke dan sahabat rubahnya—Naruto tengah asik berbincang di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Namun, saat tengah menaikki anak tangga untuk kelantai atas, tanpa sengaja Naruto bersentuhan bahu dengan gadis berambut _indigo_ yang tengah berlari dan tak sengaja menabrak bahu Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa mengenal siapa yang tadi menabrak bahunya, dengan lihai telapak tangan Naruto memegang lengan gadis berambut _indigo_ dan bermata _lavender_ itu. "Hinata?"

Hinata yang merasa namanya terpanggil dan lengannya tertarik, refleks menoleh ke asal suara—yang tak terdengar asing—memanggil namanya. Dan alhasil semburat merah muncul dari kedua pipi gadis manis tersebut setelah menyadari—siapa yang menarik lengannya. "Na—Naruto-_kun_?"

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Kenapa berlari tergesa-gesa begitu? Kau bisa di mara—"

"Ah! To-tolong... Kumohon tolong Sakura-chan!" Ucap Hinata yang memotong pembicaraan Naruto—karna dia tau ini bukan saatnya untuk terpesona pada sosok orang yang di sukainya sejak dulu. Dan dia tau Naruto—teman kecilnya—pasti mau mendengarkan dirinya dan membantu Sakura.

Mendengar gadis bermata_ lavender _ini menyebutkan nama 'Sakura' dengan wajah panik, Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kedua insan itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Karna dia cukup yakin—ralat, dia sangat yakin gadis yang mempunyai nama Sakura di sekolah ini hanyalah gadisnya—dulu. "Ada apa dengannya?! Dia dimana?"

Ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata shock dan kebingungan—karna dia sering tidak sengaja mendengar gosip tentang pemuda bermata _onyx _yang sering di juluki dengan 'pangeran es' dan sekarang sosok yang dijuluki itu tengah menggenggam bahunya kuat dan mengintimidasi _lavender_-nya dengan wajah khawatir namun tegas. Apa ini bukan mimpi? Pangeran es seolah berubah menjadi hangat dan—memperdulikan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri?

"Di—di atap, Sakura-chan se-dang bersama ga-dis berambut me-merah,"

"Cih!" puas dengan jawaban Hinata, pemuda berambut_ raven_ itu pun tidak ingin membuang waktu dan segera berlari kearah atap untuk—siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk seorang putri yang kini tengah terancam?

Naruto dan Hinata yang sedari tadi membisu melihat tingkah Sasuke hanya saling beradu pandang dan akhirnya detik kemudian mereka mengangguk kecil dan berlari mengerjar Sasuke yang sudah menghilang dari jejaknya.

'Rambut merah? Karin?! Kenapa gadis bodoh itu mengganggu Sakura!' Batin Sasuke yang tidak bisa tenang. Takut-takut gadis pujaannya sedang tersungkur dan mengeluarkan darahnya lalu—Aaaaaaarrrgghh...! memikirkannya saja berhasil membuat emosi Uchiha bungsu ini meluap.

.

.

.

_PLAK!_

Mata _onyx_-nya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya menggambarkan gadis-nya di tampar cukup kuat oleh gadis merah yang ia kenal sebagai fansnya—tepat saat Sasuke membuka pintu atap. Membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya menggeram kesal sembari mengepalkan kedua telapak tangan dan menatap benci kearah—siapa yang mengganggu Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?!"

Suara khas Sasuke yang terdengar keras dan penuh amarah berhasil membuat Karin dan kedua pengikutnya bergidik ngeri dan memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke asal suara tadi—berharap sosok yang ada di pikirkannya salah—dan saat mengetahui suara itu berasal dari Sasuke ketiga gadis itu mulai ketakutan dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang masih diam di tempat sembari memegang pipinya yang pasti sangat merah—sama sekali tidak menoleh sedikitpun kearah Sasuke yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya—mata _emelard_-nya terus menyorotkan kebencian yang sangat dalam ke arah Karin.

Mengetahui tengah di pandangi oleh kedua iris mata yang berbeda warna dan arah, membuat gadis berambut merah dan pengikutnya serasa seperti terjebak hanya dengan tatapan yang di berikan oleh _onyx_ dan _emerald_. Seakan-akan mereka tengah di telanjangi dengan tatapan penuh hina. Dan tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, ketiga gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkan semua keadaan dalam bisu, walaupun sebelum benar-benar pergi ketiga gadis itu menyempatkan diri meminta maaf dengan Sasuke sampai _ojigi _cukup dalam. Bukankah kalian seharusnya meminta maaf ke Sakura?

Sasuke yang tidak menggubris permintaan maaf dan kepergian ketiga fans nya itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Sakura di karenakan cemas dengan keadaannya dan—pandangan dari _emerald_ yang menunjukan amarah—pandangan yang untuk kedua kalinya di lihat oleh Sasuke; pertama saat di bully oleh fans Sasori dan kedua saat ini. Dan ini adalah pandangan yang sejak pertama dilihat sudah dibenci oleh _onyx_- nya. Pandangan yang seolah tidak mencerminkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Hei, dimana gadisnya yang dulu selalu ceria dan tersenyum?

Kini iris mata Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Sakura yang mencerminkan kemarahan telah berganti menjadi—rapuh?

Masih di tempat yang sama, Sakura menundukan wajahnya—membuat seluruh permukaan paras cantiknya tertutup oleh helaian rambut _bubble-gum_ yang tergurai indah; disapu oleh terpaan angin yang berhembus lembut.

Sasuke yang terus menatap Sakura seolah terhanyut dengan pemandangan yang setara dengan lukisan telah tergambar hanya dengan keberadaan dan kerapuhan Sakura. Ah, betapa cantik dan rapuhnya Sakura saat ini. Ingin sekali rasannya Sasuke memeluk gadis yang rapuh dihadapannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Dia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya, dan masih mengingat betapa jaimnya Uchiha bungsu itu. Mungkin yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya—hanya mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Sakura. Hanya sebentar. Ya, sebentar saja untuk menenangkannya—

"Sakura!"

Suara itu—

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa kan?!"

Suara yang dapat menusuk hati dan perasaan Sasuke.

"Astaga Sakura pipimu—apa sakit?"

Suara yang dengan seketika menciutkan tekat Sasuke.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Tangan penuh kelembutan itu tak mencapai gadisnya.

Terhenti.

Dan—

—mengepal.

_DEG. _Saat sadar dari pikirannya. Gadis dihadapannya telah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dan membisu. Gadis itu lebih memilih bersama _huzel-nut _dari pada dengan _onyx _miliknya. Suguhan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Saat ini Sakura dengan cepat memeluk Sasori dan menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Meninggalkan pemuda yang sebelumnya setia berada di sisi dan menolongnya. Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah Sakura? Hei, lihatlah. Walaupun hanya sebentar. Pemuda itu membutuhkanmu, Sakura.

Tubuhnya bergetar, _emerald_-nya yang mengeluarkan butiran air mata mengalir dengan deras, dan cengkraman kuat pada kemeja milik Sasori—membuat pemilik wajah _baby-face _itu berusaha menenangkan gadis yang tengah bersandar di pelukannya dengan mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Sakura sembari mengeluarkan kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkan gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Ah, kau benar-benar terlihat kesal Uchiha? Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini bukan? Kau tersakiti oleh perasaanmu sendiri—perasaan yang amat sangat menyakitkan.

Melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke merapatkan rahang giginya menahan kesal dan mengepal kan telapak tangannya sekuat tenaga. 'Untuk apa aku datang kesini bila orang yang di butuhkannya adalah—dia! Si Merah-_kuso _itu!' pikiran-pikiran itu sudah sepenuhnya menguasai si pemilik mata _onyx _ini, emosinya telah memutus kan untuk meninggalkan gadisnya bersama orang lain. Kemana perginya keegoisanmu itu Uchiha?

"Te—teme?"

"Kita pergi Dobe."

Ucap Sasuke yang mau tak mau di susul oleh Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya mematung dan membisu melihat pertunjukan yang terjadi antara _onyx_, _emerald_ dan _huzel-nut_ di ambang pintu bersama Hinata. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka sangat telat menyusul Sasuke keatap. Jawabannya tentu saja karna Hinata memaksa Naruto menemaninya untuk memanggil Sasori agar segera menolong Sakura. Dan alhasil; inilah yang terjadi. Membuat Sasuke terpaksa menelan kenyataan—membuat Naruto bersimpati kepada Sasuke dan membuat Hinata menjadi mengerti kenapa Sasuke si pangeran es peduli dengan Sakura hanya dengan menatap mata _onyx_-nya yang sangat menderita.

Semua itu karna adanya perasaan menyayangi dan—

—Cinta.

.

.

.

_Apa aku berguna untukmu?_

_Keberadaan ku?_

_Senyumku?_

_Apa bisa menenangkanmu saat kau rapuh?_

_Saat kau menangis dalam diam?_

_Bisakah?_

_Aku berada di dekatmu?_

_Saat kau ingin dan tak ingin…_

_Aku ingin berada di sampingmu._

_Bukan dia._

_Dia—yang kau peluk saat ini…_

_Apa kau lebih membutuhkan dirinya?_

_Bukan aku?_

_Bisakah kau menjawab nya—_

—_Sakura?_

.

.

.

"Teme kau tidak apa-apa?"

"…"

"Maaf Teme, Hinata memaksaku untuk memanggil Sasori-senpai—dan kau tau bukan kalau aku tidak mungkin—tidak mungkin menolaknya."

"…"

"Teme kau marah?"

"…"

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku minta ma—"

"Sudahlah Dobe, aku terlalu bodoh telah mengharapkan sesuatu,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura—"

"Kenapa dengan Sakura?"

"… Mungkin aku akan menyerah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx To Be Continued xXx**

* * *

**A/N : gomennasaaaaiiii kalo chapter ini masih pendek dan ada typo(s) Dx**

**Huweeeeee… tapi berhasil buat kalian penasaran ga? T^T /plak**

**Maaf sekali lagi karna apdetnya lama ya =A=v**

**Setelah ini Misa akan lebih berusaha… Gambaarimaaasssuuuu xD**

**Dan Misa lagi ga bisa bales review kalian.. gomen, padahal pengen QAQ**

**Demo ne, kebanyakan dari readers nanya kenapa Sasuke dulu dingin dan sekarang penyayang? Terus ada yang nanya kenapa Sakura bisa amnesia? Dan apa hubungan Sakura dan Sasori? Jawabannya—ikutin terus perkembangan fict ini xD /dzigh/ Ampun (?) jawaban sebenarnya nanti bakalan muncul di chapter yang full untuk flashback mereka, masih dalam perencanaan sih.. Tapi bakal Misa usahain kupas tuntas mistery(?) di flashback nanti… jadi mohon harap sabar dan dukungannya, kalo setuju dengan ide ini tolong review dan bilang 'YAAHOOO' /di injek readers/ gomen (_ _)**

**Ah iya boleh curhat ga /di cuekin readers/ boleh ya QAQ? /maksa/**

**Ettou, apa kalian tau kalo akun ini ada 3 author? xD**

**Ada Misa /huuuu/ Sacchan dan Rue.. makanya nama akun ini MiSaRu; karna di ambil dari nama kita bertiga :3**

**Daaan mereka author yang hebat lhooo x3**

**Kalian bisa cek fict bikinan mereka dan fict collab kami bertiga ;3 *promo**

**Kalo kalian mau Misa bakalan ngenalin mereka ke kalian x3**

**Mereka orangnya asik :9**

**Mereka juga yang dukung Misa buat selesain fict ini plus review dari readers n senpai-senpai yang buat Misa semangaattt lanjutinnya.. Hountoni Arigatou Minna-samaaa.. /terharu(?)/**

**Dan maaf kalo telat ngucapin tapi Misa mewakili SaRu, minta maaf kalo ada salah yang di sengaja maupun engga.. mohon maaf lahir dan batin minna T^T /peluk satu2**

**.**

**.**

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

Potongan adegan chapter selanjutnya :

**Kegelisahan yang sulit untuk di sembunyikan.**

_._

"_Jangan dekati Sakura…"_

_._

"_Kenapa kau mengaturku?"_

_._

"… _aku memang pantas untuk mengaturmu!"_

_._

**Kenyataan yang sulit untuk di terima.**

_._

"_Kau berbohong kan?"_

_._

"_Untuk apa aku berbohong?!..."_

_._

"_Cih… Biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab."_

_._

**Rasa sakit yang sulit untuk di terima.**

_._

"_Jangan kau lakukan itu bila tak ingin menyakiti Sakura lebih dari ini!"_

_._

"… _Aku yang mulai, maka aku yang akan mengambil resiko."_

_._

**Permintaan yang tak mungkin di tolak.**

_._

"_Teme apa kau yakin?"_

_._

"_Hn, tolong bantu aku Dobe,"_

_._

**Kekhawatiran**

_._

"_Sakura-chan k-kau kena-pa? Wa-jah mu pucat."_

_._

"_Sakura, dengarkan aku…"_

_._

**Pertemuan yang terjalin kembali.**

_._

"… _lama tak jumpa?"_

_._

"_Sakura sudah pulang?"_

_._

"… _Kenapa kalian baru mengabariku soal ini, hah?!"_

_._

**Emosi mengalahkan semuanya.**

_._

"_Sakura, bicaralah…"_

_._

"_Jangan lakukan hal lain yang lebih dari ini,"_

_._

_._

* * *

**Yosh… jangan lupa vote SasuSaku atau SasoSaku yaaaa~**

**Bakal Misa usahain buat update secepat mungkin jadi jangan lupa Review minna~**

**Dan makasih yang udah kasih tau soal typo kemarin.. semoga chap ini lebih baik..**

**Arigatou ^ ^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	4. Chapter 4

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

**A/N : Tadaimaaaaaaaaaa~ Misa kombek(?) buat lanjutin fict ini (w)/ tenang-tenang fict ini tidak terlupakan ko XD /ditimpuk karna kelamaan/**

**Apa kalian nungguin? *kepedean**

**Gomennasai ne, bukan maksud Misa buat ngabaiin fict ini. Tapi tiba-tiba idenya kandas entah kemana dan mood hilang. Ditambah BANYAK ANIME KEREN DI MUSIM INI DAN MUSIM KEMARIN /capsjebol/ *dzigh**

**Jadi galau bukannya ngetik tapi malah jadi keasikan nonton anime =w=v**

**Jadi, mohon pengertiaannya T^T**

**Btw Akashi Seijuro di anime Kurobas punya Misa =)3= /OOT heh/**

**Yosh langsung aja~**

**Setelah baca chapter ini jangan lupa tinggalkan ripiu kalian~ *wink* (?!)**

**MiSaRu : Selamat membaca ~**

* * *

**Disclamer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Remember **_**copyright **_**: Misaru Keigo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Warning : AU, OOC(?), Typo(s), Miss typo(s), Poetry, Gaje, de el el**

**Chapter 4 : 'Watashitachi wa koko ni iru'**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

_Apa kau ingat saat kita bersama?_

_(Tidak)_

_Hari-hari yang selalu di penuhi warna._

_(Aku tidak ingat)_

_Tawa dan keceriaan milikmu takkan terlupakan._

_(Kau yakin itu aku?)_

_Kau yang selalu memberikan semangat pada kami._

_(Kami?)_

_Walaupun aku tahu kau tidak lagi mengingatnya…_

_Aku tidak akan menyerah._

_Karna aku—_

_Akan membuatmu mengingat segalanya._

.

.

Esoknya. Cuaca di sekitar Konoha terasa gelap dan sediki mendung di karenakan awan menutupi kecantikan dan sinar yang di pancarkan matahari. Di atap bangunan yang cukup kuno namun kokoh terlihat sosok pemuda beriris _huzel _tengah menatap keindahan _Kami-sama _yang tak bisa di ungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

Sosok itu terdiam. Dan masih terdiam. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa helaian rambut merah miliknya. Dengan helaan nafas cukup panjang, dia menyembunyikan pancaran _huzel_ di balik bayangan rambut darah miliknya. Sekilas dia tersenyum miring, tapi—ekspresi itu seketika terganti dengan raut wajah sendu. Dia diam bukan berarti bisu. Namun, dia diam—karena tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Apa keputusannya saat ini tepat? Apa ini yang terbaik? Atau—ini adalah jalan yang dapat membuatnya menyesal? Dan... Terpuruk?

Pikiran ini. Usul ini. Ide sialan ini. Dia tidak mau berbicara. Tapi—tidak ada cara lain—mungkin—maka keputusan ini. Semoga yang terbaik. Benar bukan, Sasori?

"Ada apa?" Suara khas baritone menghentikan keheningan secara sepihak. Sosok pemuda lain berambut_ raven _yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya di atap, menatap _intens_ punggung pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri memegang pagar pembatas di hadapannya.

Dia—Uchiha bungsu ini sangat ingat seseorang telah mengirimkan email tepat tadi malam yang memintanya untuk menemui sosok itu esok hari saat jam pulang sekolah di atap. Dan orang itu tentu saja—Akasuna Sasori.

Sasori yang menyadari hawa kehadiran orang lain dan tengah bertanya padanya menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh. Dan benar saja, sosok Uchiha bungsu tengah berdiri tegak sembari mengintimidasi _huzel _nya dan berdecih seolah enggan meladeni Akasuna yang satu ini. Sosok yang dengan mudah membuat Sasori kehilangan kesabaran hanya dengan mengetahui namanya. Nama? Ya, hanya dengan nama dapat membuatnya menjadi benci. Sangat benci.

"Ada apa?!"

Pertanyaan itu lagi-lagi seolah berteriak meminta penjelasan.

"Jangan dekati Sakura…" ucap Sasori dengan nada rendah. Membuat Sasuke menyiritkan alisnya tanda dia kurang paham dengan apa yang di maksud Sasori.

"Ku bilang jangan dekati Sakura!" Berbeda dari sebelumnya, Sasori mengenakan nada cukup tinggi dan menekan setiap suku kata yang di ucapkannya. Begitu pula _huzel_ nya yang berbalik memimpin mengintimidasi _onyx _milik Sasuke.

Sasuke yang berhasil dengan cepat menangkap maksud dari Sasori, refleks _onyx _miliknya memperlihatkan secarik getaran yang dikarenakan shock. Shock? Tentu saja dia cukup kaget mendapati pernyataan yang menyuruhnya menjauhi Sakura. Siapa dia yang berani memerintah Uchiha? Apalagi semua ini berkaitan dengan Sakura. Siapapun dia. Apapun drajatnya. Uchiha yang satu ini tidak—ah ralat, sangat amat tidak suka di perintah oleh orang lain. Apalagi berhubungan dengan Sakura. Jangan harap. Memang dia baru saja berpikir untuk menyerah. Tapi karena pernyataan konyol dari Sasori, membuatnya lagi-lagi berpikir untuk membuang kalimat menyerah dari kamus miliknya. Lagi pula untuk apa… untuk apa—

"Untuk apa kau mengaturku?"

Ya, untuk apa kau mengaturnya—Sasori?

Hening sejenak. Hembusan angin seolah sengaja bermain dengan helaian rambut yang berhembus dengan irama tenang. Setenang degup jantung pemilik _huzel _dan _onyx_.

Sasori masih mencoba mengunci bibir tipis miliknya. Hingga dia cukup yakin—ini adalah jalan yang terbaik.

"Kau yang memulai semua ini. Berawal dari kebodohanmu."

"Apa maksudmu, eh?"

"Sakura… dia orang yang penting untukku. Sangat penting. Kau tau? Kesalahan fatalmu yang membuatnya menderita! Membuatnya menjadi seperti ini! Aku—akulah yang akan melindunginya! Jadi wajar bila aku mengaturmu untuk kepentingan Sakura!"

Sasori semakin kencang mengepal kedua telapak tangannya. Hingga Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Sampai saat ini—mungkin memang ini yang terbaik.

"Kau tidak pandai menjelaskan, eh? Penjelasan anehmu tidak dapat ku mengerti,"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengerti—

—aku hanya memintamu untuk… menjauhinya."

Sasori terus menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan secarik rasa memohon. Perasaannya sangat kacau—terlebih saat sekilas dia melihat Sasuke tersenyum sinis kearahnya. Ah, yang benar saja Sasori tahu bahwa keegoisan Uchiha sangat susah untuk di runtuhkan. Haruskah dia memohon hingga bersujud agar pemuda di hadapannya bisa mengerti? Haruskah? Tidak mungkin.

"Mengertilah Sasuke, ini demi kebaikan Sakura."

"Mendengar penjelasanmu, kau—mengetahui hubungan ku dengan Sakura bukan?"

Untuk kali ini saja. Sasori merasa amat sangat bodoh dengan keputusannya. Membuat pendirian dan rasa percaya dirinya menjadi sedikit runtuh. Sasuke benar, Sasori bukan hanya sekedar memerintah. Tapi—tapi dia tahu semuanya. Semua tentang Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia tahu.

Dan Sasuke juga tahu kalau dia—akan menang.

Dengan itu.

Sasuke—

—Tersenyum puas.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Sa-so-ri se-n-pa-i? Hn?" Tanya Sasuke yang melangkah kearah Sasori untuk memperdekat jarak diantara mereka. Sehingga terlihat jelas kilatan mata yang lebih percaya diri.

Lagi-lagi keduanya membisu. Sasuke terus menatap tegas meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan Sasori? Dia tengah terpaut dengan pikirannya. Terus bergulat dengan apa yang ada di benaknya. Dia seperti dipaksa untuk memilih—haruskah dia menjelaskan semuanya, atau—

"Aku perlu tahu bila memang ini berawal dari kebodohanku."

Sasuke benar.

Sasori tersentak. Dia seperti tengah berada di ambang batas kebingungan saat seringai milik Sasuke memudar. Dia tulus. _Onyx _milik Sasuke benar-benar menuntut kejujuran. Dan sekilas tampak kekhawatiran terpancar di wajah Uchiha bungsu ini walaupun tertutupi oleh keegoisan.

"Aku hanya akan menceritakan intinya,"

_Huzel _itu menyerah.

Namun tetap kokoh dan tegas.

"Hn,"

"Sakura amnesia, dia menderita depresi cukup tinggi. Dan penyebab semua ini berawal dari kau, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulang kata-kataku,"

Uchiha yang satu ini lagi-lagi menyiritkan keningnya bertanda dia kesal. Tak puas dengan jawaban yang di lontarkan Akasuna di hadapannya yang tampak serius.

"Kau berbohong kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Ini kenyataannya, kau yang mencampakkannya dan membuat dia seperti sekarang. Kau menyesal eh? Dia amnesia dan depresi karena kau."

"…"

Sasuke mengeram. Dia mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Apa mungkin yang di katakan Sasori benar? Sakura depresi—dan amnesia karena dia? Benarkah? Apa itu yang membuat Sakura seakan tidak mengingatnya? Ah, dia memang tidak mengingatnya. Tapi—benarkah? Sakura…

Tampak dari luar Sasuke tengah menunduk dan bergulat dengan pikirannya. Sasori yang melihatnya seakan mengerti. Walaupun sejujurnya dia masih sangat kesal pada pemilik rambut _raven _ini. Karena dialah penyebab keceriaan Sakura—memudar.

"Kau paham? Jangan dekati Sakura, dia sudah banyak menderita. Jadi cukup untuk saat ini—"

Pemilik iris _huzel _itu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam pemikirannya dan keheningan.

Namun, sebelum benar-benar pergi—

"Ah, jangan coba-coba membuat Sakura mengingat masa lalunya—

—atau kau akan benar-benar menyesal. Dan aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu. Uchiha Sasuke!"

Punggung pemilik _huzel _itu menghilang.

Hanya tertinggal keheningan, angin, dan tentu saja—kemarahan Uchiha.

"Cih. Biar aku yang bertanggung jawab. Seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi, semua berawal dari kebodohanku. Maka aku juga yang akan mengakhirinya, karena—

—Sakura milikku."

Keegoisan.

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

"Ada apa denganmu Teme? Tumben sekali kau yang memintaku untuk menginap dirumahmu, kau masih normal kan? Haha"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh bodoh!"

Ya, saat ini Naruto tengah berada di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya berada di kamar milik Sasuke yang memang berdominan dengan warna biru dan putih. Sahabat Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini memang tidak bisa mengenal suasana karena terpaut dengan _playstation _yang terpajang rapih di depan sofa yang memang terletak di tengah-tengah kamar Sasuke yang terbilang luas. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar hanya menghela nafas cukup panjang. Dia terlalu bosan untuk memarahi sahabat bodohnya itu. Karena dia tahu, itu hanya akan menguras waktu dan tenaga dengan percuma. Biarlah.

"Dobe, aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Sasuke langsung pada intinya, tanpa berbasa-basi. Seperti biasa, itu memang sifatmu. Sasuke.

"Jadi, itu tujuanmu memintaku kemari, Teme? Ada apa?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan diberikan oleh pemilik iris mata seindah lautan ini. Sehingga suasana hanya didominasi oleh suara-suara yang di timbulkan Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan permainannya.

"Teme?"

Menyadari _onyx _nya tengah di perhatikan oleh _sapphire _membuat Sasuke gerah dan akhirnya membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Bantu aku membuat Sakura mengingat masa lalunya, mengembalikan Sakura yang kita kenal—cerianya, senyum tulusnya itu, dan…"

Jeda sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya—sebuah tekad telah di putuskan.

"Dan buat dia mengingat keberadaanku."

Apa kau serius Sasuke? Hei, ingatkah kau dengan ucapan Sasori padamu? Apa kau tidak takut menyesal dengan keputusanmu? Jangan mengambil keputusan bodoh untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke. Apa kau tetap akan mengubah takdir? Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa menerima bila Sakura bukanlah gadis yang selama ini kau kenal—gadismu? Kalau kau gagal dan memperburuk keadaan, apa kau siap? Atau kau akan menyesal dan mengutuk dirimu sendiri. Pikirkanlah kebahagiaan Sakura—bukan keegoisanmu. Uchiha.

Pemuda beriris _sapphire _itu seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan menoleh kearah Sasuke. Iris mata Naruto tegas meminta Sasuke untuk menjelaskan semuanya—hingga sekejap suasana dan iris mata tegas itu berganti menjadi—memelas?

"Teeemmmmeeeeee~ ada apa dengan Sakura? Dia kenapaaaa?"

Memelas. Seperti anak rubah berekor sembilan yang tengah mengibaskan ekornya cepat tak sabar menunggu penjelasan dari pemiliknya.

"Sakura amnesia. Aku ingin membuatnya mengingat kembali memorinya yang hilang."

"A-amnesia?"

"Hn, itu yang dikatakan oleh si Merah-_kuso _itu padaku,"

"Sasori senpai? Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan.

"Entahlah Dobe, aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang telah direbut."

"Jadi, kau ingin memintaku menolongmu membuat Sakura mengingat masa lalunya?"

"Hn, aku butuh bantuanmu karena kau sahabatnya. Dan juga—aku butuh bantuan gadis itu."

"Teme apa kau yakin semua akan berjalan lancar?"

Pemuda berwajah tampan itu hanya tersenyum miring.

"Hn, tidak pernah seyakin ini. Besok kita akan menemui gadis itu, karna gadis itu—"

"Yah, aku tau Teme,"

—Sahabat terdekat Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu yang sejuk. Sangat tepat untuk waktu menghilangkan penat dan rasa lelah dengan mengistirahatkan diri di _futon_, atau tempat nyaman lainnya. Namun, ada pula yang memilih keluar ruangan sekedar jalan-jalan, kencan, bermain, atau bahkan bekerja. Seperti kedua pemuda dengan salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai style rambut seperti _chikenbutt _dan seorang lagi yang mempunyai rambut layaknya buah durian ini yang tampak terdiam di depan sebuah toko yang menjual banyak bunga-bunga cantik dan harumnya yang memikat. "Konoha Flowers"

Kedua sosok itu masih berdiri tegak dan terus memandang toko bunga yang cukup terkenal di Konoha karena kesegaran bunga yang dimiliki oleh toko tersebut. Mereka diam seraya menunggu toko itu memulai bisnisnya di minggu pagi, atau—menunggu seseorang? Pemilik toko? Entahlah. Sudah cukup lama mereka berdiri tegak di tempat itu, hingga akhirnya—

"Akh, Naruto? Sasuke-_kun_? Benarkah?"

Sosok bak bidadari keluar dari toko bunga tersebut. Parasnya yang cantik, rambut _blonde_ indah yang dikuncir kuda serta poninya yang menutup sebelah keindahan iris mata _aquamarine_. Gadis berkulit putih dan memiliki badan ideal layaknya seorang model professional itu sering jadi bahan pembicaraan karena kesempurnaannya. Namun, itu hanya imajinasi yang melintas saat melihatnya.

"Hn, ini kami."

"Hai, Ino-_chan_. Lama tak jumpa."

Dia—gadis yang memiliki nama Ino. Yamanaka Ino ini hanya seorang gadis penjaga toko bunga biasa yang memang mendapat kesempurnaan. Dia hanya gadis biasa, bukan model. Maupun bidadari.

"Ya, lama tak jumpa. Jadi apa yang membuat kalian datang ketempatku? Mau membeli bunga atau—bertemu denganku?"

"Mungkin yang kedua, atau—ketiga?" jawab Naruto asal.

"Ketiga? Ada apa?"

Ino terus menatap Naruto antusias dan penuh tanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menunjukan deretan giginya yang putih bersih dan melirik Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam seolah memberi isyarat pada Ino untuk bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjelaskan padaku tentang tujuan kalian saat ini. Bagaimana kalau… Sasuke-_kun_?" Ucap Ino penuh percaya diri sembari merapihkan helaian rambut _blonde_-nya dan meletakkan kedua tangan ke pinggang ramping miliknya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Ini soal Sakura."

"Sakura? Sakura sudah pulang? Tapi, kenapa dia tidak mengabariku?! Argh.. si _Forehead _itu!" ucap Ino geram.

Naruto hanya bisa mengunci bibir tipisnya. Tanpa bertingkah atau menunjukan sedikit emosinya. Sedangkan Sasuke seperti biasa—memasang tampang _stonic_ namun, menunjukan raut yang sedikit menyedihkan.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa ekspresi kalian tidak seperti biasanya?"

Ino tahu. Ada yang aneh. Ini salah. Dimana wajah ceria yang selalu di tunjukan Naruto? Dan wajah angkuh Sasuke kenapa terasa menyedihkan? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan kalian?

Sakura.

_DEG!_

"Sakura kenapa?! Wajah kalian seperti itu… Dan apa yang kalian maksud dengan bantuan? Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura?!"

Kedua pemuda itu hanya membisu. Tidak bisa mengelak apa yang dikatakan sahabat kecilnya itu. Memang tentang Sakura. Ya, Sakura.

"Hn.. Sakura, sejak pulang dia tidak mengenal tempat ini atau siapapun. Termaksud kau Ino."

Spontan pupil mata _aquamarine _itu mengecil. Takut dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Hingga dia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran bodohnya itu. Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin.

"A-apa maks—"

"Dia amnesia." Potong Sasuke.

Tubuh itu bergetar. Seirama dengan suara dan iris mata indah miliknya.

"Amne—si-a? Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kalian baru mengabariku soal ini hah?!"

Kekhawatiran sangat terpancar dalam raut wajah Ino. Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu terus menerus bertanya pada sosok pemuda yang mendatanginya. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Sakura… Amnesia—kenapa harus sakura?" gadis it terus menggerutu dengan suara yang semakin merendah dan bergetar. Hingga kelopak mata itu tidak bisa terus menahan bendungan air mata yang memaksa keluar. _Aquamarine_ yang tampak indah. Namun, perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi. Khawatiran.

Beruntung bagi mereka, saat ini daerah khusus pertokoan di Konoha terbilang sepi. Hingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan atau melihat kerapuhan yang berasal dari ketiga remaja ini. Semua hanya diam mendengar isak tangis yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis _blonde_ yang sekarang tengah terduduk pasrah ditanah sembari meremas baju yang di kenakannya. Dia merasa bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Dia merasa tidak berguna sebagai sahabat, kenapa dia tidak mengetahui kabar tentang Sakura? Amnesia? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Tidak adakah yang bisa menjawab? Sebodoh itu-kah? Apa kau tidak mengingatku Sakura? Aku—aku sahabatmu…

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Ino, tapi kuatkanlah dirimu. Tujuan kita ingin membuat Sakura mengingat semuanya. Persahabatan kita, kau ikut kan?" Tanya Naruto yang mencoba menenangkan sahabat kecilnya itu dengan mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Ino dan menghapus jejak air mata yang terus menetes.

"Ino… Sakura membutuhkanmu." Ucap Sasuke yang berusaha menahan emosi.

"Hiks… Kalian bodoh hah?! Aku tahu! Aku… merindukan ocehan bodohnya itu! Aku mau dia mengingatku…"

Senyuman tipis terpancar di bibir milik Naruto dan Sasuke. Jawaban yang cukup memuaskan, walaupun sulit bagi Ino untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabat terbaiknya melupakan keberadaannya dengan mudah. Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Air mata itu terus menetes lembut. Terus menangis. Menyedihkan. Menusuk. Dan—mereka akan mengembalikan semua ingatan seseorang yang mereka sayangi. Kau sangat beruntung Sakura. Banyak orang yang menyayangi dan membutuhkanmu.

_Yokatta…_

"Satu lagi yang perlu kau ketahui Ino." Ucap Sasuke yang menatap tegas gadis rapuh yang tengah terduduk dan menatap _onyx _dengan penuh tanya.

"Sakura tidak bicara," lanjut Sasuke.

"Bi-bisu?"

"Entahlah. Namun kurasa tidak,"

Gadis itu pun berdiri dengan tatapan yang penuh percaya diri. Hingga bibir itu berucap—

"Aku yang akan membuatnya bicara!"

Keputusan lain telah terpilih. Membuat kedua pemuda tersenyum puas.

Itulah persahabatan.

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

Konoha High School, biasa di singkat dengan KHS. Salah satu sekolah ternama di wilayah Konoha. Matahari telah terbit dari ufuk timur menyinari sebagian wilayah di dunia, dan salah satunya; Jepang. Seperti biasa, setiap pagi salam sapa kehangatan terekam dalam suasana ceria di lingkungan KHS ini. Masa-masa yang mungkin sulit untuk dilupakan. Suasana ceria, dan kebersamaan besama teman atau seseorang yang special; tidak mungkin akan terulang hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Untuk itulah memori bekerja—untuk mengingat semua hal yang kita lakukan. Namun, bagaimana bila ada seseorang yang terkena amnesia? Kehilangan beberapa atau bahkan semua ingatan yang mungkin tersimpan berbagai kenangan penting di dalamnya. Tak pernah terpikirkan, bila saat terbangun dari tidur—tidak ada satu potongan ingatan pun yang tersimpan. Semua terlupakan. Menyesakkan bukan?

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura? Wajahmu pucat, kau kurang sehat?" ucap pemuda _baby-face _dengan iris mata _huzel_-nya yang indah tengah memperhatikan gadis bermahkota _soft-pink_ yang berjalan tepat disampingnya, menuju satu tempat; sekolah.

Gadis yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya—mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, lalu tersenyum lembut untuk meyakinkan pemuda yang mengkhawatirkannya. Membuat pemilik _huzel_ itu menyiritkan alisnya singkat, "kau yakin?"

Kali ini gadis bernama Sakura itu mengangguk cepat, memasang wajah yang seolah mengatakan _'percayalah padaku'_ membuat pemuda bermarga Akasuna ini terkekeh kecil.

Walaupun sebenarnya—gadis itu berbohong di balik senyumnya. Kebohongan manis. Tubuhnya saat ini terasa lemas, kepalanya pusing, dan rasa sakit yang paling terasa adalah di bagian dadanya—detak jantungnya bergemuruh tak karuan. Gadis itu selalu memendam apa yang dia rasakan, agar Sasori—pemuda yang dia sayangi, tidak mengkhawatirkannya lebih dari ini. Namun, gadis itu sudah terlalu banyak memendam semua. Mungkinkan hal buruk akan terjadi?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pulang sekolah tunggu aku di gerbang ya?"

Sakura. Senyumnya terlihat manis—namun menyedihkan.

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran pertama, kedua, ketiga—hingga sampai akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Hening berganti gaduh. Namun, berbeda dengan keadaan di sekitar gadis bermata _lavender_ dan _emerald_. Suasana sepi dan sunyilah yang di pilih oleh mereka.

Memang sudah seperti kebiasaan bagi Sakura dan Hinata memilih menyantap makanannya dan beristirahat di atap sekolah, karena di tempat itulah mereka merasa nyaman dan leluasa bertingkah dan bersikap dengan apa yang mereka inginkan. Ditambah dengan hembusan angin yang terasa lembut dan pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan.

"Sakura-chan, ka-u kena-pa? Wajahmu pucat."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini gadis itu menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Apa benar kau baik-baik saja?

"Tadi aku dengar hari ini Anko-_sensei _berhalangan mengajar. Lebih baik Sakura-chan pergi ke UKS untuk istirahat."

Hening sejenak. Itu bukanlah ide yang buruk. Tubuhnya kini memang butuh istirahat, cukup baginya untuk berpura-pura kuat. Dan akhirnya—Sakura pun menurut dan mendengarkan perkataan gadis manis dihadapannya untuk segera pergi ke UKS. Bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir pun berbunyi. Pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera di mulai.

Setelah beberapa kali menuruni tangga, kedua gadis itu berpisah. Hinata menuju kelas dan Sakura menuju UKS. Lorong sekolah terasa sepi, hanya langkah kakinya yang terdengar. Sudah cukup untuk unruk hari ini dia menjadi gadis yang berpura-pura seolah kuat. Gadis bermahkota _soft-pink _itu pun berjalan tak menentu seolah melayang. Hingga akhirnya dia terus melangkah dengan bertumpu pada tembok di sisinya. 'Sedikit lagi,' pikir gadis itu saat melihat ruang UKS ada di depan mata. Sampai saat dia membuka knop pintu dan merebahkan dirinya; membuat hasil jerih payah dan perjuangan nya telah usai. Sakura berhasil tanpa harus merepotkan orang lain. Walaupun UKS itu terasa sepi dan tak ada pengawas. Dia tak peduli. Yang di pedulikannya saat ini; dia harus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Hanya itu—cukup.

Sakura menutup kedua kelopak matanya, berharap semua rasa sakit ini segera hilang. Dadanya masih terasa nyeri. Hingga tanpa sadar butiran keringat dingin keluar melalui pori-pori kulit putih mulus bak porselen miliknya. Hembusan nafas Sakura tak menentu, membuat dia mau tak mau bernafas melalui mulutnya. Hembusan demi hembusan secara perlahan. Melihat gadis bersurai pink ini terasa begitu menyakitkan. Didalam hatinya dia tidak ingin membuat seseorang yang di sayanginya menghawatirkan kondisi Sakura saat ini. Namun, pikirannya menyangkal bahwa dia butuh bantuan orang lain. Mungkinkah—Sasori?

Tidak. Sudah cukup keberadaan dia membebani Sasori. Sekarang? Dia membutuhkan sosok pemuda itu menemaninya saat ini. Egois kah? Sejujurnya _emerald_ itu merasa takut. Entah apa yang ditakutinya. Kesepian? Kesendirian? Ah, Kehilangan? Dan butiran keringat-pun bercampur dengan air mata. Terus menetes membasahi benda yang menjadi alas pucuk kepalanya. Tangan kanan gadis ini meremas helaian rambut kepalanya dan tangan kirinya meremas kerah kemeja miliknya. Betapa tersiksanya dia saat ini.

Hingga tanpa sadar. Setelah puas menangis dan lelah.

Gadis itu—Sakura, terlelap dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan.

Manis dan—menyedihkan.

.

.

.

'_Sakura…'_

Siapa?

'_Sakura…'_

Terdengar. Suara itu terdengar. Bahkan di dalam—mimpi? Suara itu mampu menenangkan Sakura. Suara tegas dan terasa lembut.

'_Sakura'_

Orang itu memanggil. Dimana? Sosok itu.

Suara itu berkali-kali menyebut namanya. Terus menerus, hingga semakin lama suara itu menusuk gendang telinganya. Membuat Sakura terasa resah dalam tidurnya—

"Sakura?!"

—Hingga suara itu dapat membuat _emerald_ menampakkan wujudnya.

Gadis itu terbangun.

Kesadaran Sakura belum sepenuhnya pulih. Penglihatannya masih terasa buram, di tambah dengan jejak air mata yang masih menetes perlahan. Tapi di balik itu dia dapat melihat samar-samar ada beberapa orang yang mengelilingi tempat dimana dia tertidur. Ada apa? Apa Sakura membuat kesalahan?

"_Ne_, Sakura… kau sakit?" tanya gadis berambut _blonde_ dengan iris mata indah _aquamarine _miliknya. Gadis cantik yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Apa dia salah satu siswi di sini? Kakak kelas kah?

Penglihatan Sakura mulai membaik dan sepenuhnya sadar dan pulih dari ruang mimpinya. Menyadari dia tertidur sembari menangis; dengan cekatan Sakura menghapus air mata menggunakan punggung tangan miliknya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

Tapi dari pada itu—siapa mereka? _Emerald_ miliknya memeriksa semua sosok yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Satu…dua…tiga... Dua sosok laki-laki yang mungkin pernah dilihatnya. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang dan temannya yang Sakura yakin pernah mendorong pemuda bermata _onyx_—yang kini tengah bersardar di tembok yang berada di hadapannya sembari menatap intens _emerald_ tak bersalah itu. Dan seorang lagi. Sosok gadis bak model yang belum pernah di lihatnya. Siapa?

_Onyx, sapphire _dan _aquamarine_. Menatap _emerald_ penuh perhatian. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura memaksa memorinya untuk mengingat apa kesalahan yang dibuatnya hingga ketiga sosok itu menemuinya di saat jam pelajaran masih berjalan. Perasaan apa ini? Berdebar dan bergemuruh. Apa dia akan di bully lagi?

Tidak. Ini bukan perasaan takut mau pun cemas. Tapi, apa ini? Perasaan tenang dan rindu saat di kelilingi oleh ketiga sosok itu. Tidak terasa beban. Gadis berparas cantik itu hanya terus terdiam dan secara bergantian menatap satu-persatu tamu yang tak diundang. Terus seperti itu sampai-sampai rasa gemuruh itu semakin menguasai perasaannya. Kenapa? Kenapa perasaan tenang ini? Dan _emerald _itu lagi-lagi mengeluarkan tangisan tanpa perintah. Berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tangisan ini. Entah kenapa… dia senang.

"Sakura?! Kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Beritahu aku!" Ucap gadis beriris _aquamarine_ yang disusul oleh kedua pemuda yang mendekat kearah Sakura dan menatapnya khawatir dan penuh tanya.

"Sakura bicaralah, kau kenapa?"

Pancaran mata itu—

—benar-benar terlihat tulus mengkhawatirkannya. Pancaran yang sama dengan _huzel _milik Sasori.

Saat ini Sakura benar-benar terlihat kebingungan. Entah dia harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana. Rasanya rindu dan menenangkan.

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu Sakura… kami merindukanmu bodoh—" Gadis bermarga Yamanaka ini tak kuat menahan perasaan cemas terhadap sahabat kecilnya. Sehingga dia refleks memeluk erat gadis kuat namun ceroboh dihadapannya. Dan Ino dapat mencium jelas aroma khas _cherry blossom _yang dirindukannya. Dia benar-benar Sakura.

Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan lembut dari orang yang di anggap asing olehnya, terasa canggung. Pelukan gadis _blonde_ ini terbilang cukup erat, dan dapat Sakura rasakan gadis ini menangis dalam diam. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Sakura. Dan itu lagi-lagi membuat Sakura binggung harus bersikap seperti apa. Karena—sampai saat ini hanya Sasori dan Hinata lah yang dekat dengannya.

_Emerald_ itu menyerah dan berhenti berpikir. Dia menatap kedua sosok pemuda yang terlihat memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak berani menatap Sakura saat ini eh? Membuat Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan akhirnya—

Membalas pelukan gadis asing yang sepertinya tengah terpuruk. Tidak ada salahnya bukan membalas pelukan orang lain yang membutuhkan?

Ino yang menyadari telapak tangan mungil milik Sakura membalas pelukan, membuatnya merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama memudar. Rasa senang, bersyukur dan sakit; tercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau kemana saja, _Forehead_?" Ucap Ino yang terus menangis, namun bibirnya menyungging senyuman.

Tanpa sadar _emerald _itu terbelalak. '_Forehead_' kalimat itu seakan mengingatkan Sakura akan sesuatu yang membekas di memori nya. Tapi apa? Kalimat itu. Ketiga sosok ini. Apa berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang tidak di ingatnya? Namun kehadiran mereka seolah memaksa pemilik tubuh beraroma _cherry blossom_ ini untuk mengingat semua yang terlupakan. Tapi di balik semua itu—

"Akh?!" Sakura menjerit pelan, semakin dia mengingatnya maka—

—semakin terlupakan dan tersakiti.

Pemilik _emerald_ itu memberontak melepas pelukan. Membuat Ino sedikit terdorong dan segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Sakura segera meremas pucuk rambut _soft-pink_ miliknya. Merasakan rasa sakit dan ngilu yang membuatnya susah untuk mengendalikan diri. Membuat ketiga sosok itu yang berawal kaget menjadi panik dan segera menenangkan Sakura.

"Sakura!" Teriak pemuda beriris _onyx_ yang terlihat panik—amat sangat panik. Topeng yang selalu dikenakan olehnya seolah terlepas. Egonya menghilang. Yang di fokuskannya saat ini adalah gadis _emerald _yang tengah berusaha di tenangkan.

Pemuda itu—Sasuke, terlihat miris melihat keadaan Sakura yang terus menerus memberontak. Kakinya yang menendang tanpa arah segera di ambil alih oleh Naruto dengan cara memegang erat telapak kaki Sakura; agar berhenti bergerak. Sedangkan Ino menenangkan tubuh Sakura dengan mencengkram kuat pundak mungil milik Sakura.

Dan Sasuke—cukup melihat gadisnya tersiksa mampu membuatnya rapuh. Sakura tidak berteriak. Suaranya tertekan namun bibirnya terbuka seolah meminta pertolongan. Pupil matanya mengecil, alis matanya menyirit menahan sakit dan helaian rambut _soft-pink_ miliknya seketika menjadi kusut berantakan.

Dan dengan cekatan, Sasuke menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Lalu mendekatkan kening miliknya ke arah kening milik Sakura. Berharap gadis itu lekas tenang dengan perlakuan lembutnya.

Sakura saat ini terlihat terkunci tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya yang refleks ingin memberontak. Membuat Ino tidak bisa berhenti menangis dan Naruto yang terus menunjukan wajah sedih dikarenakan keadaan Sakura saat ini. Ini adalah salah satu hal menyakitkan bagi mereka. Dengan membayangkan keadaannya pun, dapat membuat rapuh. Lemah? Tidak, Sakura kuat. Dia terlalu kuat untuk mencoba menahan semuanya.

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

Sasuke menggertakan gigi grahamnya berusaha tenang. Kening miliknya masih setia bersandar diatas kening milik Sakura. "Sakura," pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu angkat bicara. Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya; menyembunyikan kepekatan _onyx _miliknya. Membiarkan Sakura menatap lekat paras wajah milik Sasuke.

"Sakura tenanglah… ini aku—"

"Aku, Ino dan si bodoh Dobe itu… Kau tidak perlu takut Sakura."

_Aquamarine_ milik ino masih mengaliri air mata, namun bibirnya dengan susah payah mencoba tersenyum. "Kau tidak mungkin melupakanku kan? _Forehead_? Hiks… aku sedih bodoh melihatmu seperti ini,"

Naruto menghapus wajah sedih miliknya dan berganti menjadi wajah ceria, wajah yang memang lebih pastas untuk ke pribadiannya. Walaupun didalam hatinya tersayat kepedihan. Namun tidak ada salahnya untuk berusaha, bukan?

"Sakura-chan kita ini bersahabat… Kau jahat kalau melupakan semua hal tentang persahabatan kita."

Disisi lain selagi semua mencoba menenangkan Sakura; gadis bermahkota _soft-pink_ sedikit demi sedikit saraf otot miliknya mulai terasa tak menegang dan menyesuaikan diri. Pupil mata milik Sakura pun mulai terlihat normal. Tidak ada pemberontakan lagi. Berbagai kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan untuknya seolah menjadi obat penenang tersendiri. Namun, walaupun semuanya terlihat normal pikiran Sakura tengah melayang. Sedikit demi sedikit potongan ingatan miliknya terlintas.

Sakura—gadis itu sudah terlihat tenang, namun pancaran mata miliknya terlihat kosong. Berbagai potongan ingatan miliknya membuat dia tak sadar akan dunia nyata dan pergi ke dasar ingatan.

Di dalam mimpinya dia melihat gadis kecil bersurai _soft-pink_ yang tengah tertawa lepas di tengah-tengah bukit berbunga sembari berlari kecil. Dia juga dapat melihat ketiga sosok lain yang tampak kurang jelas bagaimana parasnya; berlari mendahului gadis kecil bermahkota bak bunga _sakura_. Mereka tak henti bercanda dan tertawa lepas seolah tak ada beban. Manis.

"_Sakura-chan cepat!"_

"_Lari mu memang lambat Forehead!"_

"_Tidak bisakan kau lebih cepat sediki bodoh!"_

"_Jangan kasar padanya Sasuke!"_

"_Hahahaha, aku baik-baik saja…"_

Air matapun… menetes.

Ingatan apa ini?

Kejadian ini?

Tawa?

Dan—apakah gadis itu…

**.**

Sakura yang tidak bisa memberontak lagi membuat _onyx, aquamarine, sapphire _melepaskan pegangannya. Sakura memang terlihat tenang. Namun dibalik itu yang mereka lihat hanyalah tubuh gadis yang terpisah antara jiwa dan raganya. Tubuh milik Sakura yang terlihat normal. Tapi tatapan itu masih kosong. Bahkan saat ini yang terlihat _emerald_-nya menitihkan air mata. Deras dan suci. Semua yang melihat hanya membatu. Entah apa yang harus dilakukan. Mereka terlalu takut dan panik. Takut mengambil tindakan yang salah. Tapi haruskah Sakura didiamkan begitu saja, eh?

Dan tanpa sadar bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pun berbunyi. Dengan hitungan detik suara derap langkah kaki dan berbagai suara bising terdengar dan terlintas sekedar melewati ruang bertuliskan 'UKS.' Dan tanpa mereka sadari diantara puluhan bahkan ratusan langkah kaki, ada sepasang kaki jenjang yang berjalan kearah UKS. Pemuda berambut merah dan beriris _huzel_, membopong dua tas dalam satu tangan. Terus berjalan hingga akhirnya—

_SRREEETT…_

—pintu UKS terbuka. Dan tertutup kembali.

"Sakura apa kau sudah sehat? Teman mu memberitahukan ku bahwa kau ada di—"

_DEG!_

Kedua tas yang di pegangnya terjatuh. _Huzel_-nya terbelalak kaget melihat gadis yang di jemputnya berbaring lemas dengan tatapan kosong. Dan dengan cekatan pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu berlari menerjang Sasuke dan memeluk gadis bersurai _soft-pink_.

"Sakura sadarlah, kumohon!" ucap Sasori sembari memukul lembut pipi porselen milik Sakura dengan menghapus air mata yang tak kunjung henti.

Kelopak mata itu terus menampakkan keindahan _emerald_.

Tanpa berkedip.

Tatapan itu masih terasa kosong.

Dengan air mata yang menghiasinya.

Terus terjatuh.

Pemuda berparas _baby-face_ itu menggertakan giginya tanda bahwa dia marah dan diambang batas kesabaran. Lalu _huzel _itu menatap dingin satu persatu sosok lain yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Telapaknya mengepal keras. Kesabarannya seolah telah habis.

"KUSO!"

Mendengar ucapan kasar keluar dari bibir tipis milik Sasori membuat Ino, Naruto dan tak terkecuali Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Menyesal? Tentu saja, mereka terlihat amat sangat menyesal. Bahkan untuk kali ini, keegoisan Sasuke pun runtuh sesaat. Dan untuk kali ini juga Sasuke mengurung emosinya dalam-dalam. Kau kecewa eh, Sasuke? Kau gagal. Membuatmu frustasi bukan?

"Sudah kukatakan padamu jangan melakukan hal semacam ini, Sasuke!"

Hening. Sasuke masih terdiam. Di dalam hatinya dia kesal. Ingin mengatakan semua hal yang memang ingin dikatakan olehnya. Dia tidak ingin kalah dari siapapun, termasuk pemuda beriris _huzel_ yang tengah mengintimidasi _onyx _miliknya. Namun untuk saat ini. Biarlah. Dia tahu kalau dia salah. Walaupun enggan untuk mengakui. "Cih."

"_Gomen ne_, aku hanya merindukan Sakura…" ucap Ino sembari menyembunyikan _aquamarine_ miliknya dan menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Mewakili Naruto dan Sasuke yang Ino tahu tidak akan mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Pergi,"

Tanpa basa basi.

"Ta-tapi—"

_Huzel _itu mencoba tenang.

"Tak apa, pergilah. Aku yang akan mengurusnya." Ucap Sasori yang tidak mungkin lagi bisa dibantah. Pemuda berparas _baby-face _ini tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan yang sudah terlalu buruk baginya.

Tanpa bicara panjang lagi Ino dan Naruto bergegas keluar UKS tanpa membantah. Sedangkan Sasuke? Jangan tanya. Dia masih menatap kesal kearah Sasori yang tengah berusaha menyadarkan Sakura. Perkataan dan perhatian lembut Sasori kepada Sakura membuat Sasuke memanas. Dia tidak rela. Tak akan rela. Namun untuk kali ini saja. Apa boleh buat. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Yang dibutuhkan Sakura saat ini mungkin adalah Sasori. Bukan dia. _Onyx _itu mengalah. Berdecih dan beranjak pergi. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi—

"Untuk kali ini, tolong jaga Sakura."

Sasori yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum remeh.

"Tanpa disuruh olehmu pun, aku setia menjaga nya."

"Hn, aku tahu."

" Dan tolong—jangan lakukan yang lebih dari ini."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya diambang pintu.

"Cih. Kau bodoh eh? Aku tidak akan menyerah… Apa kau lupa?"

"…"

"Sakura milikku!"

_SRREEEET._

Sasuke meninggalkan UKS dan menyusul kedua temannya yang masih menunggu di depan ruangan. Tanpa sadar pancaran _emerald_ itu telah kembali. Dia tersadar dari mimpi yang membuatnya menjadi tersakiti. Tangisan itu semakin menjadi. Tubuh Sakura pun refleks memeluk Sasori. Menghirup aroma maskulin dan menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan Sasori padanya. Perasaan takut akan kesepian itu datang.

"Sasori-_nii, tatsukete—onegai… kowai yo ne, _hiks…"

"_Daijoubu _Sakura, aku akan menjagamu."

Gadis itu bicara.

Ya, dia tidak bisu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa kau benar-benar melupakan semuanya?_

_Bahkan kau seolah tak ingin mengingat ku._

_Kau ketakutan._

_Apa aku penyebabnya?_

_Di saat bersama 'dia' kau seolah tenang._

_Saat bersamaku kau seperti tersakiti._

_Apa kau tahu aku juga tersiksa?_

_Aku cemburu._

_Tapi demi kebahagiaan mu._

_Aku rela membiarkan 'dia' memelukmu lebih lama._

_Tapi setelah kau mengingat kembali._

_Mengingatku._

_Mengingat semuanya._

_Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu._

_Bahkan membiarkanmu di sentuh oleh siapapun._

_Aku tidak akan membiarkannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura sudah sadar?"

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan Ino-_chan_?"

"Dan dia tidak bisu… Aku merindukan suaranya."

"Kenapa saat Sasori-senpai datang dia segera sadar? Apa dia tidak membutuhkan kita lagi?"

"Jaga ucapanmu bodoh! Arrrggh… Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sasuke?!"

"Aku akan merebut apa yang telah terambil dari genggamanku."

"Yah, itu memang sifatmu… Tapi aku akan membantumu, karena Sakura adalah sahabatku."

"Bukan, kau salah Ino-chan, Sakura adalah—

—Sahabat kita."

"Hn, kita pulang sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx To Be Continued xXx**

* * *

**A/N : gimana gimana? Puas sama chapter ini? Bikin penasarankah? O.o**

**Semoga kalian puas plus penasaran.. nyahahaha *smirk**

**Gomen kalo masih ada typo(s) atau misstypo yang bertebaran dimana-mana =w="**

**Manusia tak luput dari kesalahan /ngeles/**

**Tapi Misa bakal terus berusaha semaksimal mungkin menghapus typo dan memberi greget di fict Misa (OwO)9**

**Kalo kalian punya ide/saran untuk fict ini kasih tau ya… itu bisa jadi masukan atau perubahan di fict ini, dan supaya Misa dapet pencerahan(?) :9**

**Ah, karna di chap kemarin Misa ga sempet bales ripiu.. Sekarang Misa bakalan bales ripiu kalian dari chap.2… Arigatou ^o^**

* * *

**xX Replies for Reviews Xx**

**Nina317Elf : **gomen baru bales ripiu nya (/\)

Hn, kenapa Sasu dulu cuek? Kenapa yaaaa~ *ngeselin

Nanti dijelasin, tenang aja ;3

Riview terus ya ne xD

**Kuroruyama : **gomen baru bales ripiu nya juga (/\)

Gregetan? Arigatou XD  
yokatta suka sikap Sakura di sini ^o^

Cemburu buta? OAO ide bagus! Nanti Misa usahain..

Sankyu Kuro-san x3

**Haruno Erna Chan : **Misa apdet lagiii~

Kalo chap 2 kurang panjang, gimana sama chap 3 dan 4 nya? Udah cukup panjang? O,o

Hubungan SasoSaku itu…. Himitsu /bisik2/ *dzigh

Tebak-tebak aja dulu xD suka bikin orang penasaran

Sankyu, review terus ya ne ;3

**Icha Momo : **Gomen kalo chap.2 nya pendek (/\)

Tapi sekarang udah engga kan? u.u

Masih penasaran kah? xD

Yosh! Sankyuu…

**Icha yukina clyne : **gomen baru bales ripiu nya (/\)

Misa bingung bales ripiu Icha-chan(?) di chap 2… Misa terharu bacanya *mewek dikamar* TAT

Arigatou semangatnya… Misa bakal usahain apdet kilat!

Terus ripiu yaaa.. dan semoga fict ini makin menarik x3

Hidan cantik : SasuSaku ya? Sejauh ini emang pair SasuSaku paling banyak vote nya..

Tapi vote SasoSaku jg ga kalah banyaknya lho xD

Jadi penentuan masih di kalian (w)

Terus vote dan ripiu ya ;3

**rura seta : **chap 3 dan 4 udah cukup panjang kan? ;3

Sip! Semangat!

sh6 : udah di lanjutin… gomen telat bales ripiu (/\)

Ikutin terus cerita nya ya ne, sankyuu

** : **gomen baru bales ripiu nya (/\)

Boleh ko manggil Misa-chan :3

Misa boleh panggil Rien-chan?

Iya Sasu egonya tinggi, tapi tetep keren xD

Hn.. hubungan SasoSaku itu… *piiip(?)

Ada, nanti rencananya bakal ada flashback.. tunggu ya ;3

Arigatou, ikutin terus perkembangan ceritanya

Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki : tapi chap 3 & 4 nya udah cukup panjang kan? TAT

Sip.. maaf soal typo nya, tapi itu jadi masukan buat Misa.. Arigatou udah kasih tau ne, semoga di fict selanjutnya ga ada typo.. amin

PM? Okeh :3

Sankyuu

**Hoshino Kumiko : **Udah apdeett XD

me : Iya Sakura amnesia…

oke Misa usahain selanjutnya apdet kilat :3

**CN Bluetory : **Fictnya bagus? QAQ Arigatoouuuu /haggu/

Sip.. ikutin terus ya ~

**Luci Kuroshiro : **salam kenal juga Kuroshiro-san OwO/

Nanti Misa usahain bikin flashbacknya.. jadi pantengin terus ya dan jangan lupa ripiu ;3

Ai Asami : Sasu udah berusaha lembut ko u.u

Hubungan mereka…. *ctarr (?)

Udah apdet, maaf lama.. gomen ne

Cerita mesra SasuSaku ya? Mungkin nanti ada… tapi sekarang masih sedikit :/

Happy End atau Sad End? Himitsu.. *wink /dzigh/

Sankyuu (w)/

**Fiyui-chan : **ok.. udah apdeeettt xD

Diiaam : Gimana sekarang? Udah cukup puas? :3

**Lissiana Clyne : **Sankyuuuu /haggu/

Makasi vote nya :3

Yosh, ganbatte!

**YolachiEdlyn : **gomen kalo Saku kebanyakan nangis… T^T

Dia kuat ko, tapi kadang dia ga bisa nahan diri dan akhirnya nangis..

Ok.. Sankyuu baca terus ya xD

**Trancy Anafeloz : **Salam kenal juga XD

Hontou? Sankyuu xD

Wakaarimashita.. gomen typo yang sebelumnya.. tapi sekarang udah lebih baik kan? makasih udah ingetin u.u /tepuk kepala sendiri/

Sankyuu.. terus baca n ripiu ya xD

**Scy Momo Cherry : **Udah adpeeettt xD

Mikyo : Semangat! Arigatou ;3

Misa usahain apdet kilat

**Deauliaas **: okeh xD

Udah apdet dan akan diusahain apdet kilat xD

Un, salah satu tujuan flashback ngungkapin tentang Saku yang Cuma ngomong sama Saso..

Tunggu yaaa ;3

Guest : /pukpuk/ (?) TAT

Guest-san merasakan apa yang Sasu rasakan? /heh

**Icha yukina clyne : **Nyaaaaaan /haggu/ Sankyuu udah setia baca fict Misa n ngeripiu x3

Yeeeeiiiyyy xD (?)

Perlakuan kaka beradik ya? Tapi Saso bakalan ngelakuin hal yang sama dengan Sasuke buat Sakura lho ne ~

Sasu ga nyerah ko :3

Iyap, dan itu Ino-chan XD

Misa usahain apdet kilat T^T /ngurung diri(?)/

Ucucubi : Gomen ne apdetnya lama, lain kali Misa usahain apdet kilat..

Dukung terus ya neeeee~

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki : **hello lagi o.o /heh/

SasuSaku banyak pendukungnyaaaa sugeeeeee XD

Sankyuuuu /peluk/

Ikutin n review terus yaaa x3

me : bisu? Engga ko :3

Hani Narahashi : Misa usahain selanjutnya apdet kilat :3

Okeh.. Sankyuu

Ikutin terus ceritanya ya ;3

**Mitchiru1312jo : **Saso juga baik ko ne TAT

Tapi kalo vote nya SasuSaku, okey

Udah ada warning OOC ko QAQ /mewek dikamar/ (?)

Sankyuu

Raicchy : Sankyuuuu xD

/poor for Sasu/

Baca terus yaaaaa ~

**Hikaru No Yukita : **Yeeeeiiiy usulan Misa di dukung XD

Okeh, Sankyuu

Terus baca ya ne ;3

**Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki : **Daijoubu ne…

Un, vote di terima..

Arigatou~

**Elizabeth Himawaaari : **WICHAAAAAAA AKHIRNYA BACA JUGA QAQ /gigit/

Jangan pensiun dong jeng QAQ

WICHA BOONG BANGET! PADAHAL WICHA UDAH MASTER, MISA MASIH PEMULA WQAQW

TOLONG AJARKAN SAYA SENSEI!

/capsjebol/

Ripiu lagi jeng.. kengen QAQ (?)

Saccah, Rue~ dapet salam dari Wichaaaa /teriak pake toa colongan(?)/

Muacih Wichuuuu :* /kichu/

anggerSS : wakatta o.o7

Sul Sul : Nanti di certain kenapa Saku amnesia.. di chap khusus flashback

Sampai kapan Saku amnesia? Hn… mungkin ga semudah itu bikin ingatan Saku kembali, jadi butuh perjuangan dulu ._.

Yosh.. arigatou xD

.

.

.

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

**Sankyuuuuu buat RnR minna-sama (w/)**

**Misa seneng banget, walaupun lama apdet =w=v**

**Sampai saat ini vote SasuSaku lebih unggul OAO**

**Terus vote yaaaaa~**

**Ide flashback pun diterima, jadi ditunggu yaaa :3**

**Sedikit bocoran, banyak yang nanya hubungan antara SasoSaku..**

**Hubungan mereka special lhooo.. jangan tertipu dengan panggilan 'nii' jadi untuk sekarang coba tebak tebak aja ;3**

**Gomen kalo masih ada typo…**

**Misa akan usahain apdet secepatnya, jadi jangan lupa Riview terus yaaaa**

**Riview kalian buat Misa makin semangat!**

**Yang punya ide buat kebaikan(?) fict ini bilang ya, di ripiu bole di PM jg bole..**

**Mungkin itu bisa bantu Misa mencari pencerahan (?)**

**Ah, gomen juga karna ga ada potongan adengan chap selanjutnya lagi kehabisan ide..**

**Sou, semoga fict ini makin menarik…**

**Jangan lupa vote pair dan review nya ya minna ^o^/**

**Karna review kalian yang nentuin berlanjutnya fict ini ;3**

**Jaa naaaa~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sakura sudah sadar?"

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan Ino-_chan_?"

"Dan dia tidak bisu… Aku merindukan suaranya."

"Kenapa saat Sasori-_senpai_ datang dia segera sadar? Apa dia tidak membutuhkan kita lagi?"

"Jaga ucapanmu bodoh! Arrrggh… Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sasuke?!"

"Aku akan merebut apa yang telah terambil dari genggamanku."

"Yah, itu memang sifatmu… Tapi aku akan membantumu, karena Sakura adalah sahabatku."

"Bukan, kau salah Ino-_chan_, Sakura adalah—

—Sahabat _kita_."

"Hn, kita pulang sekarang."

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Aku tidak peduli berapa kali kau menolakku._

_(Apa maksudmu?)_

_Aku tidak peduli berapa jauh kau membenciku._

_(Aku membencimu?)_

_Aku tidak peduli kau melihatku sebagai masa lalu yang suram._

_(Aku tidak mengerti)_

_Bila ini semua memang salahku._

_(Salahmu?)_

_Izinkan aku menebus dosa yang telah ku perbuat._

_(Dosa apa? Tentangku?)_

_Ini salahku yang meninggalkanmu._

_(Siapa?)_

_Akan ku lakukan apapun yang dapat membuatmu bahagia._

_Karena kau… Milikku—_

—_Sakura._

.

.

Cerah. Satu kata yang mampu menuliskan nuansa yang terlihat melalui mata telanjang. Embun yang menetes. Ranting yang menari lembut. Dan desiran air yang mengalir di tepi sungai.

Hari berjalan layaknya hari-hari yang lain. Suara-suara yang bergeming memonopoli gendang telinga. Suasana terasa sunyi saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Hening. Hanya terdengar suara gesekan yang di sebabkan oleh kapur yang mendarat di permukaan papan tulis.

Di satu ruangan terdapat gadis bersurai _cherry blossom _yang sedang terpaku menatap sang guru yang tengah menerangkan. Disudut ruang lain sosok dingin beriris _onyx _menatap bosan kearah sekeliling. Pikirannya masih menerawang gadis merah jambu _miliknya_. Hatinya terasa sakit saat suara lirih gadis itu hanya dapat didengar oleh pemilik _hazel_. Bibir itu berucap tolong. Bukan dengannya. Bukan untuknya. Tetapi untuk pemuda lain. Gadis itu memeluk penuh kasih dan meminta perlindungan—kepada dia. Sasori.

Sasuke—pemuda itu menggeram dalam diam. Telapaknya mengepal keras. Tatapannya tersirat penuh kebencian. Dia muak. Bisakah dia menahan semua beban? Merelakannya? Mengiklaskannya? Bisakah? Ego terus menguasainya. Gadis itu hanya miliknya. Hanya untuknya. Namun, untuk gadis itu kehadiran Sasuke seperti _beban_ untuknya. Memorinya telah menghapus ingatan tentang Sasuke—dan memulai ingatan yang baru dan dipenuhi oleh Sasori.

Siapa yang jahat? Sasuke? Dia ego ingin memonopoli Sakura menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Dan akan menyingkirkan siapa-pun yang mengganggu egonya. Sasori? Tujuannya hanya menjauhkan Sakura dari Sasuke. Dia ingin yang terbaik untuk Sakura. Dia ingin Sakura bahagia tanpa Sasuke. Namun, hal itu jelas-jelas melukai Sasuke. Sakura? Dia korban. Dia jahat. Melupakan semua. Melepaskan semua. Seolah tak peduli. Tak mau peduli. Jadi, _hei_ siapa yang jahat diantara mereka?

Sasuke merogoh saku celana untuk mencari ponsel miliknya, dan membiarkan jari-jarinya mengetik sesuai dengan apa yang di pikirkannya. Tak peduli sang guru hanya menghela nafas berat. Uchiha.

Sosok beriris _onyx _itu mengirimkan pesan kepada pemuda bersurai merah yang notabenya adalah saingan berat. Mengajaknya berbicara saat jam istirahat nanti. Pikirannya terus menerus mengutuk meminta penjelasan. Yang diinginkannya adalah mengetahui masa lalu sang gadis—saat sosoknya tak berada di sisi. Dia membutuhkan jawaban sedetail mungkin. _Bagaimanapun_ caranya.

Bahkan dia rela menunggu hingga saat jam istirahat nanti. Dia rela untuk bersabar. Membuat pemikiran dan benaknya terus bergulat. Ya, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk gadis itu. Apapun—yang dapat membuatnya mendapatkan kembali sang gadis—Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Remember **_**copyright **_**: Misaru Keigo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Warning : AU, OOC(?), Typo(s), Miss typo(s), Poetry, Gaje, de el el**

**Chapter 5 : 'Yakusoku'**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Ada keperluan apa kau memanggilku, Sasuke?" suara baritone terdengar datar.

Saat ini jam istirahat tengah berlangsung. Terdapat kedua sosok pemuda dengan fisik layaknya pangeran impian setiap kaum hawa tengah saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Tepat dihalaman belakang sekolah yang memang jarang di kunjungi siswa/i itu sendiri. Tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara.

"Ceritakan semuanya, secara detail. Tentang Sakura." _Onyx _itu terus menatap meminta ketegasan.

"Kau belum menyerah juga?" bibir tipis itu tersenyum remeh.

"Tidak. Tapi mungkin aku akan bersikap lebih hati-hati bila kau menceritakannya."

Sasori menghela nafas. Namun, sosoknya tetap datar dan tegas. Tubuhnya mulai bersandar. Memunggungi tembok yang menjadi alasnya. Lalu segera menyembunyikan telapak tangan miliknya kedalam saku celana. Sasuke hanya menatap intens kearahnya. _Onyx_ menatap _hazel_. Namun, _hazel _tengah terbenam oleh masa lalu. Masa yang _pahit_. "Kuharap kau mengerti alasanku menjauhimu. Ini demi kebaikan Sakura."

"Hn…"

**.**

**.**

**-Flashback-**

"_Ne, Onii-chan_. Besok kau akan menjemputku kan?" bibir itu mencoba tersenyum. Namun suara lirihnya tak dapat menipu. Sosok di seberang dengan ponsel menghias lekuk pipi hingga telinganya, menyiritkan sebelah alisnya tanda khawatir.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" seolah mengetahui sesuatu yang tak wajar dari seberang telepon. Pemuda itu menghiraukan pertanyaan awal.

"_Na-nandemonai yo ne_." Suara itu bergetar. Pelupuk matanya tak lagi dapat menahan bendungan.

"Sakura? Kau bohong. Ceritakan padaku, ada apa?" lembut. Suara dan perkataannya melembut. Membuat gadis itu terasa tenang hanya dengan mendengar pemilik suara lembut ini.

"_Sasuke-kun… hiks_" air matapun jatuh. Mengalir pada lekuk wajahnya tanpa tertahankan.

"Sasuke? Ada apa dengan pacarmu?" pemuda itu mencoba sabar menghadapi gadis di seberang telepon ini. Dia tahu gadis ini rapuh bila dia tengah menangis. "Dia berbuat jahat padamu?" telapak tangan itu mengepal kuat. Amarah mulai menguasainya perlahan.

"_Hiks… Aku putus. Sasuke mengabaikan dan membiarkanku pergi. Hiks… dia tidak memperdulikanku lagi. Huuwaaaaaaa_"

Kepalan tangan itu merenggang. Perasaan bebas, senang namun menyakitkan menjadi satu.

"Tenanglah. Ceritakan semuanya padaku saat kau berada di sini. Dan aku akan menjagamu." Bibir tipis itu tersenyum. Hatinya sakit mendengar suara tangisan yang memilukan dari gadis itu.

"_Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"_ Seolah kehilangan kepercayaan, gadis itu bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Hanya untuk memastikan.

Ya, untuk memastikan.

"Ya, aku berjanji akan menjagamu."

Dan benang merah pun terjalin. Melilit kuat di jari kelingking mereka. Senyuman menghiasi sang gadis. Perasaannya lebih tenang. Namun kehilangan kekasih adalah beban berat untuknya. Dia tak ingin hubungannya berakhir begitu saja. Hanya dengan hubungan jarak jauh. Dia ingin bertahan. Tetapi kekasih nya seolah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan pergi menjauh dari sisinya. Memunggunginya. Mengabaikannya. Membiarkan semuanya menggantung tak jelas. Ini menyakitkan. Sangat sakit.

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

Esoknya. Hujan menurunkan tetesan-tetesan air kedalam daerah Konoha, seakan menggantikan perasaan gadis bersurai _soft-pink_ yang tak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa diakhir pertemuannya saat ini—Sasuke sama sekali tidak muncul atau-_pun_ menghubunginya. Bukan. Ini bukan akhir. Dia pasti bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi walaupun harus bersabar dan berpisah dengannya. Untuk sementara. Ya, hanya sementara.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat butiran air mata menuruni lekuk pipinya sederas hujan diluar kaca jendela mobil yang ditumpanginya. "_Tou-san_, bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" ucapnya sendu sembari menghapus jejak butiran air mata itu menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Kedua pasang mata suami isteri Haruno itu hanya mengintip kemurungan anak semata wayang miliknya menggunakan kaca spion sembari menatap penuh khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Bagaimana dengan Ino, Naruto dan Sasu—"

"_Daijoubu, Kaa-san_ tidak perlu khawatir." Gadis manis bernama Sakura ini memotong perkataan ibunya cepat sembari tersenyum lembut. Walaupun ia tau dibalik senyumannya yang manis itu, air mata miliknya terus mengalir. Dan semakin deras. Untuk _kali ini_ saja. Sakura tidak ingin mendengar namanya. Sakit. Setiap kali pikirannya memikirkan sosok itu hatinya berdenyut sakit tak tertahankan. Gadis itu sangat mencintai Uchiha bungsu. Namun, kenyataan pahit ini membuatnya tersiksa. Untuk saat ini. Jangan sebut nama itu. Sampai dia tenang. Sampai dia mempunyai tekat. Walaupun begitu dia tidak akan pernah melupakan Sasuke. Onyx-nya. Ego-nya. Senyumnya. Amarahnya. Semua tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Termasuk rambut emo bak _chickenbutt_ miliknya. Ya, tidak akan. Sakura tertawa kecil kala mengingat saat-saat lucu bersama Sasuke. Walaupun ia sadar, saat-saat seperti itu telah mejadi kenangan. Gadis bersurai _bubblegum_ itu bisa merasakan bahagia karena Sasuke. Dan Sasuke _pula_lah yang memberikan rasa sakit teramat dalam. Sasuke. Sasuke. Pikiran dan hatinya telah terpenuhi oleh sosok bermata _onyx_ itu.

"_Sayonara_… Sasuke-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

"Sa…"

"…ra"

"Sakura?!"

"…Sakura?! Kumohon sadarlah Sakura!"

Sayup-sayup kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan. Kemudian tertutup kembali. Pendengarannya terasa berdengung dan samar, tapi sosok itu merasakan namanya tengah terpanggil lirih. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Namun telapak tangannya terasa hangat. _Kenapa? Ada apa?_ Gadis itu terus bertanya dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan bibirnya. Bahkan kelopak matanya terasa berat dan tak bisa terbuka sepenuhnya.

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Dia hanya dapat mendengar samar-samar seseorang tengah memanggil namanya khawatir. Namun gadis ini hanya bisa diam dan berbaring diranjang beralas putih dengan peralatan medis yang mengitarinya. Ya, dia tengah berada di salah satu kamar dirumah sakit yang berada tak jauh dari Suna.

Saat ini Sakura tengah berbaring kaku dengan tubuh dipenuhi luka akibat kecelakaan saat kendaraannya tengah melaju menuju Suna. Dan saat itu juga hujan deras terus mengiringi keberangkatan keluarga Haruno, membuat jalan terasa licin dan—mobil itu pun terjun kedasar tebing.

"Sakura…" Pemuda bersurai merah dengan wajah _baby-face_ terlihat tengah memegang telapak tangan Sakura erat dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran. "Sakura, bangunlah…"

Pemuda itu menyatukan keningnya dengan punggung tangan Sakura yang masih setia di genggamnya. Dia terus memohon, meminta kepada _Kami-sama_ untuk melindungi gadis yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya. Memohon dan berdoa. Sosok itu tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis ini. Dia ingin gadis ini segera bangun dari mimpi buruknya dan lekas ceria. Menyebut namanya dan bermain dengan penuh semangat. Bisakah? _Mungkin_. Tapi itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama sampai dia mengetahui bahwa—kedua orang tua Sakura meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Sang ibu melindungi Sakura dengan memeluknya erat seolah tidak akan pernah dilepaskan, sedangkan sang ayah juga melindungi keluarga kecilnya—mengorbankan nyawanya sebagai taruhan. Dan perlindungan dari kedua orang tuanya _sukses_ membuat Sakura terselamatkan. Namun memakan dua korban; orang tua Sakura sendiri. Jadi, bisakan Sakura ceria setelah mendengar hal yang menyedihkan tersebut? Kehilangan kedua sosok yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Sakura masih terdiam, bukan berarti dia tertidur. Dia sadar, namun kelopak matanya tertutup. Kini pendengarannya sudah mulai terbiasa menerima suara bising yang asing untuknya. Tapi—tubuhnya tetap mati rasa.

"Sakura, apa kau bisa mendengarku? Kau selamat dari kecelakaan… dan aku bersyukur kau selamat," bibir tipis itu tersenyum lemah. Suara pendeteksi jantung memonopoli satu ruangan dengan nada yang stabil. Pemuda itu mengunci bibirnya rapat seolah tak sanggup mengatakan apa yang harus di katakan olehnya. Kebenaran. "Sakura, kedua orang tua mu meninggal saat melindungimu di dalam mobil."

_Degh_. Terdengar. Sangat jelas terdengar. Ini bohong kan? Ini candaan kan? Ah, bukan. Ini pasti mimpi. Iya kan? Semuanya bohong kan? Gadis itu merutuki dirinya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Seandainya dia bisa berontak. Pasti saat ini dia tengah mengamuk tak peduli keadaan. Ingin rasanya berteriak. Tapi tak mampu. Selemah itukah? _Hei_, selemah itukah Sakura Haruno?

Tanpa terasa tetesan itu—air mata—menetes lembut membasahi lekuk pipi Sakura. Dia menangis—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. _Ralat_—dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dan itu lah yang membuatnya benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melindungi kedua orang tuanya. Ini terlalu berat, cobaan yang di berikan _Kami-sama _padanya terlalu berat untuk di tanggung pada punggung gadis bermarga Haruno ini. Setelah kehilangan Sasuke, sekarang? Dia harus kehilangan kedua sosok yang sangat berarti di hidupnya? _Kaa-san… Tou-san…_ Kenapa?

'_Kenapa aku selamat?—'_

Sasori, pemuda yang dengan setia menunggu gadis _cherry-blossom_ ini dengan cepat mengusap air mata milik Sakura menggunakan ibu jarinya. Perlahan dan lembut. Dia mengerti apa yang di rasakan oleh Sakura. Sakit. Pahit. Kenyataan yang sulit di terima. Dia mengerti. Dan dia rela. Rela menanggung semua beban yang memberati Sakura. Dia _rela_ menjadi pelampiasan amarah Sakura saat ia tersadar sepenuhnya nanti. Apa-pun akan dia lakukan untuk membahagiakan gadis itu. Agar senyum itu kembali, memanggil namanya ceria—'_Sasori-nii'—_

"Aku akan menjagamu Sakura. Aku janji." Bibir tipis milik Sasori mendarat perlahan pada kening Sakura. Mengecup lembut penuh kasih. Mentransfer rasa sayang dan ketenangan pada gadis yang bernotabe sebagai—_sepupunya_.

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

Sebulan setelah Sakura terbangun dari masa kritisnya. Sosok itu terlampau rapuh. Lebih rapuh dari seonggok kertas yang terobek karena basah. Dia melupakan bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal—_apa itu tawa?—_keseharian dia habiskan dengan lamunan yang membuat pancaran matanya tersirat penuh kekosongan. Sesekali isak tangis nya terdengar saat memori miliknya mengulang kejadian ketika dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Miris.

Sakura. Gadis _cherryblossom_ ini tidak sebatang kara. Sendirian, atau-pun tinggal dipanti asuhan. Tidak. Selagi Sasori yang melindunginya. Kini Sakura resmi di asuh oleh keluarga Akasuna yang bernotabe sebagai kerabat dekat keluarga Haruno. Dengan tangan terbuka dan penuh kasih, keluarga Akasuna menyambut Sakura hangat. Keluarga itu sangat menyayangi Sakura seolah anak kandung mereka sendiri. Adik kecil bagi Sasori. Bahkan mereka terpuruk, melihat Sakura tak menunjukan wajah cerianya lagi. Wajah mungil penuh tawa saat dia berkunjung ke Suna.

Sakura menerima, saat keluarga Akasuna mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Karena memang hanya keluarga itu yang rela menampungnya tanpa pamrih. Tapi dengan satu syarat. _Syarat_ yang membuat keluarga Akasuna mengerti dan mengabuli permintaan pemilik iris kembar _emerald_ ini tanpa perlu pikir panjang.

"Aku ingin margaku tidak diganti. Haruno… apa, boleh?"

Tentu.

**.**

Kaki jenjang itu menapak dengan pasti, membentur lantai marmer dengan sentuhan halus dari telapak kaki yang tak beralas apa-pun. Setapak demi setapak dia langkahkan. Irisnya yang indah menatap beberapa objek yang sudah tak asing dimatanya. Beberapa bingkai foto keluarga, lukisan-lukisan kuno yang menampakan keindahan padang pasir, boneka kayu hasil karya tangan yang sengaja di pajang jelas dengan ukirannya yang cantik. Jari-jarinya yang kokoh bermain dengan kasarnya dinding, membentuk nada yang di iringi oleh langkah kaki yang menuju satu titik. Akhir pemberhentiannya.

Sebuah pintu dengan aroma kayu jati dan ukiran indah di setiap sisinya, tengah tertutup rapat tepat di hadapannya. Dia terdiam. _Hazel_-nya menatap datar pintu yang seolah tak menerima kedatangannya. Tak butuh pikir panjang, telapak tangan miliknya mengepal lembut—mengarahkan pada pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Dia mengetuk pintu itu. Dengan sentuhan pelan yang mengakibatkan dentungan halus—pertemuan antara telapak tangan dan kayu jati—mempertemukan nada yang dapat memberikan peringatan pada-siapa-saja-yang-ada-di-ruangan-itu.

"Sakura? Kau ada di dalam?" bibir tipis sang pemuda bergerak dengan ritme-nya. Menunggu jawaban yang akan terdengar oleh salah satu indra yang dimiliki-nya. Namun tak ada. Tidak ada balasan atau jawaban apapun yang akan menenangkan hati dan pikiran pemilik surai merah ini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya telapak tangan itu memberikan isyarat pada sosok yang ada di dalam ruangan. Menunggu dengan sabar walaupun terselimutkan kekhawatiran. Berbagai pemikiran tak wajar terngiang jelas. Keringat dingin-pun mulai keluar melalui lapisan pori-pori kulit maskulinnya. Walaupun penampilan itu tak akan melunturkan ketampanan _baby-face_ miliknya.

Kesabaran sudah tergantikan dengan rasa keingintahuan. Diputarnya knop pintu—yang kebetulan tak terkunci—dan dengan tergesanya pemuda itu masuk tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada pemilik ruangan. Dan benar saja, apa yang dilihat sukses membuat pupilnya mengecil.

Seorang gadis yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di samping ranjang berukuran _size-queen _terlihat tengah menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Surai _bubblegum_–nya yang dibiarkan tergerai berantakan terlihat kusut. Tatapannya kosong, _emerald_-nya tak menampakan pancaran kehidupan. Tidak sedikit pun. Kulit porselen layaknya _Barbie_ itu semakin memucat disetiap waktunya. Tubuhnya yang ideal semakin terlihat kurus, disebabkan oleh nafsu makannya yang memburuk. Dan sekarang? Gadis itu tengah memengang pecahan kaca—yang diketahui berasal dari cermin yang kini sudah tak terbentuk lagi. Apa dia yang memukul cermin itu dan mengambil pecahan kaca yang tersisa lalu—

—menggoreskannya pada lengan kiri yang kini tengah berlumuran darah. Bahkan baju _casual_ itu pun sudah menyatu dengan _liquid_ kental berwarna merah.

Lagi. Dan lagi. Dia menggoreskan kaca itu pada kulitnya. Menggoreskannya secara perlahan—semakin dalam tusukannya dan—semakin panjang goresannya. Terus menerus dengan bibir kering yang terkatup rapat. Pancarannya tetap kosong, namun menitikan air mata kesakitan. Ah, bahkan rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya. Apa dengan cara menyiksa diri kau bisa melupakan masa lalumu eh, Sakura?

"Sakura?! Kau bisa mati kehabisan darah, bodoh!" tanpa pikir panjang pemuda bersurai merah ini berlari kearah Sakura yang masih bersimpuh dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada sisi ranjang. Sasori—dia tak peduli serpihan kaca yang menyapa kasar telapak kakinya. Memberikan aksen perih dan panas yang menjalar pada pori-pori kulit yang tak beralas apa-pun. Sekali lagi—dia tidak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya adalah keselamatan nyawa Sakura.

Lengan kokoh itu mendekap erat tubuh sang gadis. Tak ingin dia lepaskan. Mungkin dia akan gila bila kehilangan sang gadis yang amat disayanginya. Dia akan melakukan apa pun agar Sakura bertahan hidup. Dia akan merelakan apa-pun demi kebahagiaannya. Dia akan melindunginya. Mendekapnya. Dan tidak akan menyakitinya. Tidak akan.

"Kenapa?" Bibir yang terkatup itu kini terbuka dengan suara lirih yang menyakitkan. "Kenapa Sasori-_nii_ selalu menyelamatkan ku… kenapa?"

_Hazel_ itu melembut. Tentu ini tugasnya bukan? Dan ingat—pemuda ini rela mempertaruhkan nyawa miliknya demi keselamatan dan kebahagiaan Sakura. Betapa beruntungnya kau Sakura.

"Kau bodoh?" Ya, kau bodoh Sakura. "Aku sudah janji akan menjagamu kan? Dan aku sudah bilang aku akan melindungimu kan? Tapi apa yang kudapat?! Lagi dan lagi kau mencoba bunuh diri Sakura!" _emerald _itu mengecil. Iris nya semakin berkaca-kaca. Dan tubuhnya menegang saat nada lawan bicaranya meninggi. Dia takut—terlihat dari tubuhnya yang gemetar.

Lagi dan lagi. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Meminum obat dengan dosis tinggi—yang bila dikonsumsi secara berlebihan akan menjadi racun bagi tubuh—menggantung dan melilitkan tali pada lehernya, berjalan dengan pikiran kosong di jalan raya, dan sekarang? Mencoba memotong urat nadi pada pergelangan tangannya. Berharap berakhir dengan kebahisan darah eh? Tetapi niatnya itu selalu digagalkan oleh Sasori. Membuat pemuda bermarga Akasuna ini mengeram frustasi. Dan jangan salahkan Sasori bila dia menjadi sangat-sangat-sangat-_over protective_.

"_Ko-kowaii_… Aku takut hiks.. aku takut Sasori-_nii_ juga akan meninggalkanku. Aku takut sendirian." Sakura. Gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya pada pecahan kaca dan segera membalas pelukan dari Sasori. Membuat kemeja putih yang di pakai Sasori kini di penuhi darah yang berasal dari gadis _cherryblossom_ ini.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian Sakura. Aku janji akan selalu berada di sisimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan."

"Apa aku tidak boleh mati Saso—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu. Kau tahu, apa yang akan terjadi padaku bila kau meninggalkanku Sakura?"

Sakura meregangkan sedikit pelukannya pada Sasori, agar _emerald_ itu dapat menatap _hazel_ yang terlihat sendu. Dan dengan suara yang lirih bahkan nyaris tak terdengar, dia beranikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasori.

"Kau… akan… ke—sepian?" telapak tangan miliknya bergerak kaku dan mengusap lembut pipi pemilik wajah _baby-face_ ini. Tak peduli dengan darah yang membekas di setiap pergerakannya.

"Kau benar, aku akan kesepian."

"Tidak… aku… tidak… mau…"

"Apa sekarang kau mengerti Sakura? Aku membutuhkanmu, dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Jan…ji?"

"_Yakusoku_…" bibir tipi situ tersenyum lembut.

"_Nee, _Sasori-_nii_… kepalaku… pusing…" Sakura memejamkan matanya perlahan. Pandangannya mulai memburam. "Apa… ini… karena aku… membenturkan… kepalaku… pada cermin…? Sa…kit…" Dan benar saja surai _soft-pink _itu kini berganti alih menjadi warna merah. Merah darah. Boleh di tambahkan bila, pendengaran Sakura terasa berdengung dan—tubuhnya sudah mati rasa?

"Sakura? Sakura buka matamu?!"

"….."

"Sakura?!"

"….."

"SAKURA?!

**.**

**.**

**xXxX Remember XxXx**

**.**

**.**

Suara pendeteksi detak jantung serasa memenuhi salah satu kamar yang menampakan seorang pasien tengah tertutupi masker oksigen—menyembunyikan paras cantik pada gadis itu. Sesekali terdengar suara tetesan air pada selang _infus_ disetiap detiknya. Gadis itu tengah memejamkan matanya terlelap. Dengan perban yang melilit indah di kepalanya. Mengingat sang gadis menyiksa diri dengan membenturkan kepalanya dengan keras kearah cermin. Dan perban lain yang menghiasi lengan kirinya. Keadaan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Inilah yang akan terjadi bila kau terus mencoba menyiksa dirimu, Sakura.

Disisi lain, diruang bernuansa putih. Terdapat kedua sosok—pria-dan-pemuda—yang tengah berdiskusi—sepertinya. Kedua sosok itu menampakkan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Emosi. Bimbang. Pahit. Kenyataan. Sang pemuda, Sasori seolah siap dengan apa-pun yang akan di katakan oleh dokter yang merawat Sakura. Ya, apa-pun. Seburuk apa-pun.

"Kau siap mendengarkan apa yang akan ku katakan, Akasuna-_san_?" terlihat dari kerutan di keningnya menampakan ke khawatiran terhadap sosok yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, jadi bagaimana kondisi Sakura?" inti. Tak perlu banyak basa basi lagi. Saat ini dia sudah cukup frustasi dengan keadaan Sakura di kamar pasien yang tak kunjung sadar.

"Dia selamat, walaupun saat ini dia kekurangan darah dan—" Dokter berumur lima puluh tahun itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. "—benturan pada kepalanya menyebabkan dia terkena _Retrograde amnesia._"

"Maksudmu?" Sasori menyiritkan keningnya bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya? Apa itu tadi—_Retro_—Ah, lupakan.

"_Retrograde amnesia_ atau; ketidak-mampuan mengingat peristiwa yang berlangsung _sebelum_ kejadian trauma atau awal penyakit yang menyebabkan amnesia. Untuk kasus Haruno-_san_ yang satu ini bisa dibilang dia melupakan masa lalunya. Masa _sebelum_ trauma itu berlangsung. Masa yang membuatnya _depresi_. Kau tahu? Seperti masa kecilnya. Memori itu seolah terhapus atau teracak—tidak tersusun sesuai _memori_ awal."

"Apa itu termasuk tentang kecelakaan pada orang tuanya dan—

—apa dia _melupakanku_?" Sasori meremas surai rambutnya frustasi. Dia tidak bisa menerima bila Sakura melupakannya. Melupakan tentang dirinya. Ah, sepertinya Sasori memang akan gila.

"Tidak, kemungkinan besar memorinya hanya tersusun saat kecelakaan itu dimulai. Ya, kau tahu? Seperti _reka ulang_ adegan di sebuah film? Begitulah cara kerjanya. Yang dia ingat hanya berawal dari kecelakaan itu sampai sekarang. Dan dia tidak mengingat apa-pun tentang masa lalunya. Kemungkinan besar." Jeda sebentar.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku mencoba mengembalikan ingatannya?"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukannya—walau itu _harus_. Karena itu akan membahayakan nyawanya."

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" Sasori memijat pelipis nya pelan. _Hazel_ nya menatap _intens_ seolah meminta penjelasan yang menuntut.

"Saraf pada otak nya akan _rusak_ bila dia memaksakan diri untuk mengingat masa lalunya yang teracak dalam permainan memori. Ditambah jantungnya yang lemah. Dia akan berdegup kencang saat Sakura mengingat kepingan masa lalunya. Dan hal itu dapat menjadi penyebab kematian. Kemungkinan besar akan terkena serangan jantung, peradangan otak atau _stroke_ secara mendadak."

Sendi dan otot Sasori serasa melemas. Meninggal? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Pemuda beriris kembar _hazel_ itu memijit batang hidungnya seolah frustasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa? Kenapa _Kami-sama_ begitu jahat pada Sakura? Apa yang di lakukan adik kesayangannya yang membuat _Kami-sama_ begitu marah pada Sakura? Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Berharap semua penyakit berpindah secara ajaib kepadanya?—seandainya itu bisa.

Mungkin hanya inilah yang dapat di lakukannya. Berharap yang tidak-tidak dan menunggu—memohon pada bintang jatuh adalah hal yang dapat membuang waktu yang berharga secara sia-sia. Berharap dewi _Fortuna_ menemaninya bukan hal buruk. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan melindunginya. Dipikirannya saat ini—tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh mengembalikan kenangan pada masa lalunya. Dan dia—Sasori. Akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi janjinya pada Sakura.

Pasti.

"_Apa sekarang kau mengerti Sakura? Aku membutuhkanmu, dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

"_Jan…ji?"_

"_Yakusoku…"_

**.**

_Jari-jari mungil yang sudah terikat benang merah._

_Tak akan terlepas._

_Sampai nyawa-lah yang akan menjadi taruhannya._

**.**

"Nggh…"

"Kau sudah bangun?" jari telunjuk itu membentuk sebuah tanda tanya dan mengusapnya pada pipi porselen pucat itu dengan lembut dan hangat. "Jangan bergerak dulu Sakura, jangan buat aku cemas lebih dari ini…" kini jari-jari itu mengibas lembut helaian _bubble-gum_ yang sedikit menutup paras wajah cantik nan pucat milik Sakura.

"Sasori-_nii_… _Tou-san, Kaa-san_… mereka—"

"Aku tahu, Sakura. Aku sudah berjanji kan padamu?—" _emerald_ itu tak kuasa memendung air mata yang kini telah lolos dari sudut matanya. "Kumohon Sakura, jangan membuatku terluka lebih dari ini… Aku yang akan menanggung bebanmu, kau paham?"

Gadis itu menggerak kan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan lambat. Bertanda '_tidak_'—tidak setuju dengan ucapan Sasori?

"Tidak mau," bibir _soft-pink _alaminya kini semakin mengering dan kelu. Kerongkongan miliknya serasa seperti padang pasir tak berpenghuni. "Aku sudah terlalu sering menyusahkan Sasori-_nii"_ sudut bibirnya ditarik secara perlahan. Telapaknya yang lemah mencoba bergerak—mengarah pada wajah_ baby-face_ milik Sasori. "Keberadaanku hanya menyusahka—"

"Tidak. Sungguh." Jeda sejenak. "Percayalah Sakura, jangan pernah berpikiraan seperti itu. Kumohon."

"Aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi," gadis itu tertawa kecil—"Sasori-_nii_ terlihat semakin manis saat mencemaskanku. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan? Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi dan selalu menuruti perkataan Sasori-_nii_. Aku tidak mau melihat Sasori-_nii _sakit karena mencemaskan kebodohanku." Pacaran _emerald_ yang memabukkan _hazel_.

Sasori menatap penuh tanya—_apa maksud dari Sakura_—yang membuat Sakura lagi-lagi terkikih geli melihat ekspresi bingung yang diperlihatkan oleh kakak sepupunya ini. Oh, bahkan Sakura baru menyadari, betapa bahagianya dia bila selalu berada berdampingan dengan keluarga Akasuna. Di tambah Sasori sendiri yang selalu menjaganya tanpa pamrih. Seharusnya dia bersyukur masih ada yang memperhatikannya, mencemaskannya, melindunginya se-_protective_ mungkin. Tapi dia seolah ragu. Ragu dengan selama ini, tapi bahkan dia tak tau—_apa penyebabnya terlihat sangat depresi?_—Orang tua? Kini gadis itu mencoba mengikhlaskannya dan mengambil lembar baru pada keluarga yang siap menerimanya. _Lalu?_ Apa hal lain yang membuat gadis ini gelisah? Apa yang membuat dia menyakiti Sasori—secara tidak langsung—dan membuatnya sedih? Apa? Apa? Apa—

—_apa aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting?_

_Tidak._

_Tidak mengingat apapun._

Jadi kau kenapa ragu, Sakura?

"Sakura?" pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura menggubris pemikirannya dan kembali pada dunia nyata dimana sosok pemuda bersurai merah tengah menatapnya lekat. Tatapan yang menghangatkan Sakura. "Jadi, apa maksud dari ucapanmu tadi?"

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku tidak akan mengeluh dan membuat Sasori-_nii_ cemas…"

"Iya, aku tahu dan sudah mendengar itu sebelumnya, tapi—"

"Aku hanya akan berbicara pada Sasori-_nii_, aku hanya akan berkata, bercerita, tertawa, untuk Sasori-_nii_… _Ba-chan _dan juga _Ji-chan_… Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan yang lain—"

Belum sempat Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraannya suara maskulin itu kembali terdengar.

"Kenapa?"

Helaan nafas terdengar.

"Karena itu akan membuatku mengeluh. Kau tahu? Bercerita pada orang lain akan membuatku mengenang kenangan yang hanya ingin ku simpan. Itu akan membuatku menjadi gadis cengeng, pengeluh dan membuatmu cemas."

"Itu sama saja dengan _bisu_ kan? Aku tidak mau ka—"

"Aku tidak masalah selama hal itu dapat membuatku menjadi gadis yang kuat."

Hening. Sasori benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran gadis ini? Menjadi bisu walau tak bisu? Ayolah, lelucon apa lagi sekarang? Apa setelah ini dia menjadi tuli walau tak tuli? Ah apa ini salah satu resiko karena amnesia yang di deritanya? Tidak mungkin. Atau saraf otaknya yang benar-benar terganggu?

"Ayolah Saso_-nii _jangan menatapku seolah aku gila. Sungguh, aku serius…"

"Kau yakin?" hanya untuk memastikan.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku akan menjadi gadis baik dan penurut untukmu."

"Janji?"

"_Un_!"

**.**

_Benang itu semakin melilit._

_Menuju lengan hingga pundaknya._

_Tidak dapat lagi menarik perkataan yang sudah terikat janji._

**.**

**-Flashback End-**

"Kau puas Sasuke? Apa sekarang kau paham?" Sasori menegakan punggungnya—tak lagi bersandar pada tembok dingin dengan cat yang memudar. "Apa kau masih berpikiran untuk mengembalikan ingatannya eh, Uchiha?" menyindir.

Bukan raut wajah frustasi—seperti yang di pikirkan oleh Sasori. Namun seringai lah yang di tunjukan oleh adik dari Uchiha Itachi ini. Pikirannya terlampau sulit untuk di tebak. Apa lagi hal nekat yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke?

"Bukan berarti aku menyerah." _Onyx _nya menatap lekat. Penuh penekanan. "Ceritamu sungguh menarik, Akasuna. Tapi ketahuilah. Aku tidak akan berhenti." Punggung yang kini membelakangi pemilik _baby-face_ penuh percaya diri.

"Apa rencanamu?"

Seringai itu semakin jelas terlihat.

"Bila aku tidak bisa membuatnya mengingat kembali masa lalu—bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menanam kenangan baru dalam memorinya, bukan?"

"Kau bercanda?!"

"Tidak. Aku akan mendapatkan kembali apa yang telah direbut olehku—" berhenti sejenak. Mencoba meyakinkan tekat awal. "—walaupun harus berjuang dari awal."

Ah, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Uchiha _bukan_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx To Be Continued xXx**

* * *

**A/N : ok sip, gimana caranya minta maaf? Heum….**

**GOMENNASAAAAIIIII! Aaaaaaa gak bermaksud menelantarkan fict ini! Tapi tapi—karna ujian dan wb yang saaaaannngggaaaattt menyebalkan jadi ya gitu /guling-guling/**

**Dou? Huwaaaaaa kalian gak lupa kan sama fict ini? /nangis di pojokan/**

**Gomennasai, sempet lupa jalan ceritanya sih… tp sekarang udah inget lagi ko (?)**

**Aa, Misa gak nepatin janji buat apdet kilat ya? Malah baru di apdet sekarang? Ok sip… Misa ngaku salah… dan butuh review kalian buat nyemangatin Misa /peluk satu-satu/**

**Janji udah buat flashback sudah terpenuhi yaaaa~ maaf kalo masih ada typo dan miss typo yang bertebaran. Dan alur nya terlalu cepat? Misa tau orz**

**Setelah baca chapter ini apa masih tetap mau vote SasuSaku atau~ mulai bisa menerima SasoSaku? xD**

**Yaaah pokonya apapun pilihan kalian Misa turutin buat bikin ending yang memuaskan!**

**Maaf juga belum bisa bales ripiu, mungkin chap depan *Berdoa semoga gak wb dan gak ngaret* jadi jangan lupa Review nya ya Minnaaaaaa ~**

**Sankyu nee, buat RnR dan SR~**

**Ah, satu hal lagi! Misa dan kedua author pemilik akun ini bikin project bareng di fandom Naruto… jangan lupa mampir dan review yaaaaa /promo/ masih setia dengan SasuSakuSaso… judulnya "Ningyou no Kokoro" penasaran? Udah ada prolognya, di publish.. kalo berkenan silahkan tentukan "Keep or Delete"**

**Dan ikutin terus fict 'Remember'**

**See you next chap~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
